El destino correcto
by Otashaman
Summary: Como, a mi parecer, debio ser el destino de todos, Judal y Aladdin se conocian desde hace mucho tiempo (por que, es una sorpresa XD), Alibaba no perdio a su madre, Cassim pudo vivir como debia ser, Morgiana tubo a alguien que la protegio de pequeña, etc. Entren y lean, espero les guste OwO
1. Chapter 1

**El destino correcto**

**Prologo y aclaraciones**

Konnichiwa minna, aquí Otashaman con otro fic, esta vez de Magi, hay algunas cosas que quisiera aclarar

1) Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Ootaka Shinobu-sensei y michelle-guzman-san

2) Cada momento es a mi criterio, pero sigo varias partes del manga y el anime

3) En esta historia los Magi provienen de un clan de personas con poderes mágicos, donde el nacimiento de un "querido por el Rukh" es una gran bendición y dignos de protección y cariño

4) El Rukh negro puede aparecer en cualquier parte, convirtiéndolo en un mal presagio

Los primeros capítulos son para mostrar los cambios básicos de la historia, así que el largo de cada uno puede variar

Sin más, espero que les guste mi nuevo fic, matante OwO

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El primer cambio, Judal no es robado**

En una pequeña aldea al este del Imperio Kou, una pareja cuida de su pequeño hijo de un mes de nacido con toda su devoción y cariño ya que nació como un amado del Rukh y en el clan de ellos eso era una gran bendición, una tarde el padre escucha de unos chicos que un grupo de hombres muy raro venia a la aldea, rodeado por Rukh negro, tras analizar un rato las palabras de los dos muchachos comprende que lo único que podría hacerlos venir era su hijo, un futuro Magi, y se va rápidamente a la casa.

Padre: -entra en la casa muy alarmado- ¡Querida ¿Dónde estas?!

Madre: -sale algo molesta de un cuarto con un pequeño bebe de cabello negro acurrucado en brazos- No grites querido, o despertaras a Judal

Padre: Uy, lo siento, pero debemos hacer algo, un grupo de hombres extraños vienen a la aldea y creo que vienen por nuestro hijo

Madre: -Alarmada por la noticia- Eso es terrible, tenemos que huir

Padre: Si, pero no podemos llevarlo, nos perseguirían para quitárnoslo, lo esconderemos en algún lugar donde no lo encuentren y después escaparemos

Madre: ¡Estás loco, nunca dejaría a Judal solo, no me iré sin él!

El pequeño despertó sobresaltado por los gritos de su madre y comenzó a llorar

Madre: Oh cielos, shhh, no llores Judal –a su esposo- mira lo que me hiciste hacer –meciendo al pequeño- yochi yochi, no quise despertarte mi amor

Padre: No te estreses querida, en cuanto se vayan esos hombres volveremos, te lo prometo, nunca abandonaremos a nuestro hijo

Madre: Espero que sea verdad

Esa noche, la pareja sale de la aldea hacia un bosque cercano, justo cuando los hombres llegan y comienzan a destruir la aldea

Madre: ¿Dónde lo esconderemos? –Ve hacia la aldea que ya comenzaba a ser azotada por el fuego-

Padre: -ve unas rocas- Por aquí –sube a las rocas y encuentra un espacio lo suficientemente grande- aquí –la ayuda a subir-

Madre: ¿Y si lo encuentran? –Abraza a su hijo con más fuerza sin lastimarlo- quedaría destrozada

Padre: Estará bien, te lo aseguro –le acaricia la cabecita al bebé que se acurruca en los brazos de su madre- es fuerte, sabrá estar callado

Madre: -le da un beso en la frente a su hijo- No te preocupes, volveremos pronto

Ponen al pequeño envuelto en una manta dentro del espacio y se van

Un grupo de hombres con las caras cubiertas buscaban al niño mientras destrozaban todos los lugares en los que no lo encontraban, tras no encontrarlo en el pueblo, buscan en los alrededores incluyendo el bosque donde estaba escondido el pequeño

Hombre 1: ¿Dónde está?, si no lo encontramos el plan de nuestro padre se arruinara

Varios de los hombres pasan por un lado de las rocas

Hombre 2: Oigan, déjenme revisar encima de esas rocas –sube con algo de dificultad y ve por todos los rincones, pero por alguna extraña razón no ve en ninguna parte señal de que estuviera allí- no, aquí no esta –baja de un salto al suelo- veamos en otra parte

Una hora después, los hombres se habían ido y los padres del pequeño regresan al lugar y se aseguran de que no haya nadie cerca

Padre: Nada, no hay moros en la costa

Madre: -ante los alarmados ojos de su esposo, sube a toda prisa y revisa en el espacio- ¿Judal, donde estas? –No lo ve- no está –baja y se sienta en una de las rocas y comienza a llorar- oh, mi bebé, se lo llevaron, ¡Te dije que no debíamos dejarlo!

Padre: Calma querida, lo lamento, fue mi culpa y lo entiendo, no llores, tal vez está en otra parte

Justo en ese momento unas pequeñas mariposas doradas comienzan a rodear a la pareja

Padre: Son

Madre: El Rukh, está inquieto

La maripositas se acercan hacia el espacio donde habían dejado al bebé

Padre: Quieren que subamos allí

Madre: Vamos

Los dos suben hasta el espacio y ven como otro grupo de mariposas aparece y se dispersan, rompiendo una barrera y revelando al pequeño que comenzaba a llorar

Madre: ¡Judal! –ve como una de las mariposas se posa en la manita de su hijo y este abre sus ojitos y se ríe- mi bebé –lo toma en sus brazos con todo su amor y lo besa en la mejilla- que bueno que estas bien –ve a las criaturitas que revoloteaban junto al pequeño haciéndolo reír y sonríe- gracias, queridos Rukh

Padre: Si -le acaricia el cabello negro de su hijo- por proteger a nuestro hijo

El Rukh solo se va volando hacia otra dirección antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche

Madre: -ve a su bebé- En verdad que lo eres mi pequeño

Padre: Si, Judal, el amado del Rukh y uno de los que traerá un futuro glorioso a este mundo, un Magi

El pequeño solo ve a sus padres con sus ojos color rubí y sonríe estirando los brazos para tocarlos con sus manitas

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Otashaman: Lo se, es corto ¬¬, pero como puse en las aclaraciones, los primeros variaran en lo largo, nos vemos despues gente, Otashaman fuera XD besitos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 Segundo cambio, El nacimiento del 4° Magi**

8 años después, en otro pueblo más grande y alegre, por la mañana, nuestra pareja se prepara para el día

Padre: -de cabello azul, ojos rojos como su hijo y piel clara- ¿Querida, viste donde deje mi bolsa para las monedas?

Madre: -de cabello negro, ojos azul oscuro y piel clara- Shhhhh, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?, no hables tan alto, recuerda que "alguien" tiene el sueño liviano y si, está en la vasija verde de la entrada. En serio, deberías memorizarte donde están las cosas o encontrar un escondite mejor

Padre: Jeje, gomenne, pero gracias –agarra la pequeña bolsa de donde está y se la amarra a la cintura con una cuerdita- hoy ayudare a un comerciante muy influyente y amable, con su pago podremos vivir muy bien los tres por un tiempo

Madre: Querras decir, los cuatro –se para donde la luz le pega mejor-

Padre: Tienes razón –se le acerca y acaricia la barriga de 9 meses de su esposa- los cuatro –se agacha y besa el punto donde estaría la mejilla de su nuevo hijo o hija-

Madre: Bueno querido, mejor te vas antes de que cierta personita te retrase

De repente alguien se le tira encima al hombre y queda colgando en su espalda

Padre: Muy tarde, ya se me colgó del cuello, y pesa =o=U

En efecto, un niño de unos 8 años de cabello negro como la noche se le había montado en la espalda

Madre: -ve al niño y suspira- Judal, por favor suelta a tu padre

Judal: -ve a su madre con ojos de cachorro- Pero, quiero ir con papá

Madre: No, hoy no, tu padre no te puede llevar, quédate y juega con tus amigos

Judal: -sabiendo que no podría ganarle a su madre con ternura o suplicas, suelta a su padre- Bueno, pero me traes algo ¿sí?

Padre: -le desordena el cabello al pequeño- Claro que si hijo –se acerca a la puerta- ya me voy

Madre: Buena suerte en tu trabajo –ve cómo se va su esposo y voltea a ver a su hijo- bien, vamos a ver que podemos hacer con tu cabello mi pequeño

Judal: -tenía el cabello hasta la mitad de su espalda y estaba todo enredado y desordenado- Yo no lo veo tan mal

Madre: -se ríe por su inocencia- No, pero no querrás que se te ensucie con tierra, ya que si fuera así, te esperaría una buena lavada y como eso no te gusta –entra al cuarto del pequeño y vuelve con un cepillo- ven

El pequeño se sienta en un banco frente a ella y deja que le cepillen sus cabellos color carbón

Judal: Au, eso dolió mamá

Madre: Lo siento, lo tienes enredado, aguanta un poco, ya casi termino

Judal: Bueno –consigue cruzar las piernas sobre el banco-

Madre: -le hace una trenza y le pone una cinta negra en la punta- Listo, ya esta

Judal: -se para de un salto y corre a verse en el espejo de su madre- Sugoi, te quedo muy bien mamá

Madre: -junto a él, con una mano en su barriga- Me agrada que te guste –le besa la frente-

¿?: ¡Judal, ¿Ya estas despierto?, todos te esperan para jugar!

Judal: Oh, Jaren, ¡Ya voy! –besa la mejilla de su madre- hasta luego mamá, ya me voy –sale corriendo a la entrada de la casa-

Frente a la entrada se encontraban unos niños de la edad de Judal, uno castaño, otro de cabello blanco y una niña de cabello rojo con puntas rosadas que se oculta detrás del castaño

Judal: Hola Jaren, hola Aren, hola –se asoma para ver mejor a la niña- Iris

Iris: -toda nerviosa desvía sus bellos ojos azules tímidamente- H, Hola Judal-kun

Judal: ¿A dónde vamos hoy chicos?

Jaren: -el de cabello blanco, sonríe con picardía- Ya lo veras, es un lugar increíble

¿?: Si claro, increíble

Jaren: -ve a la mujer de cabello azul claro detrás de ellos- Señora Sasha –frunce el ceño- es verdad es increíble

Sasha: Bueno, mientras no se metan en problemas, estaré con la madre de Judal, si pasa algo les mandare a decir con alguno de los demás niños, ¿entendido?

Todos: ¡Siiiiiii! –se van corriendo-

Tres horas después en el mercado central del pueblo, el padre de Judal trabajaba arduamente, cargando sacos, ordenando los productos y escuchando los consejos del comerciante, un hombre de mediana edad muy sabio

Comerciante: Gracias por ayudarme hoy, eres muy amable

Padre: No, al contrario señor el amable es usted por permitirme trabajar para usted

Comerciante: Eres modesto, eso me agrada de la gente sincera –saca de un cofre una bolsa llena de monedas- aquí tienes por tu arduo trabajo, y sigue como hasta ahora, te recomendare a mis colegas comerciantes

Padre: Oh –toma la bolsa- muchísimas gracias señor, con esto mi familia y yo podremos vivir bien un tiempo –baja la cabeza- muchas gracias

Comerciante: No es problema, me alegra que te ayude

¿?: ¡Señoooor!

Los dos voltean hacia la dirección del grito y ven a un niño peli-naranja corriendo a toda prisa hacia ellos

Padre: Ragid –ve al niño que se detiene frente a él sin aliento- ¿Qué sucede?

Ragid: Es, ah, su esposa, ah

Padre: -se alarma- ¿Qué pasa con mi esposa?

Ragid: -levanta la cabeza serio- ¡Está a punto de tener a su bebé!

Padre: ¿Cómo?. Señor discúlpeme, debo irme

Comerciante: -serio también- No te preocupes, vete, debes estar con tu esposa

Padre: -sale corriendo hacia su casa- Vamos Ragid

Ragid: Voy –sigue al hombre-

Al mismo tiempo una niña de cabello negro corria con todas sus fuerzas hacia las colinas y ve a Judal y sus amigos jugando en un estanque

Niña: ¡Judal! –llega a donde está el niño- debes ir rápido a tu casa, tu madre va a tener a tu hermanito o hermanita

Judal: -con los ojos como platos- ¡¿Qué?!, voy enseguida –sale corriendo seguido de sus amigos-

En la casa, la madre de Judal se encontraba recostada en la cama de su cuarto respirando y sudando por las contracciones (dolores para los que no lo sepan)

Sasha: Tranquila querida, los dos están por llegar, que bueno que vine o hubiera sido problemático para ti

Madre: Solo espero que lleguen a tiempo

Sasha: Jana, ¿Cómo va el bebé?

Jana: -una joven de 16 años- Ya está por nacer, tenemos que sacarlo o se ahogara

Sasha: Bueno, apártate, yo me encargo –se agacha donde estaba la chica-

Madre: Espera, debes pensar en tu embarazo también

Sasha: Tranquila, mi bebe no es tan grande aun como para lastimarla, ahora puja, yo recibiré al bebé

Madre: Ok –comienza a pujar-

Judal y su padre entran a la casa al mismo tiempo y corren al cuarto y cuando apartan la cortina

¡BUAAAAAAA, BUAAAAA, BUAAAAA!

Sasha: ¡Es un niño!

Padre: -sin aliento ve como envuelven a su nuevo hijo después de bañarlo- Un niño

Judal: -igual que su padre- Tengo un hermanito

Madre: -recibe a su nuevo hijo en sus brazos con lágrimas en sus ojos- Hola mi pequeño

El pequeño peli-azul se calma al sentirse seguro con su madre y medio abre los ojos antes de acurrucarse feliz

Madre: -ve al par de la puerta y sonrie- Vengan, queridos, denle la bienvenida

Padre: -se acerca con una gran sonrisa a la cama y ve a su nuevo hijo- Es precioso y, tan pequeño

Madre: Si, lo es

Judal: -se acerca y sube a la cama para estar más cerca- Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo estás?

Padre: Cansado, tu hermanito acaba de nacer y es cansado hacerlo

Judal: Ahh –ve al pequeño y sonríe- ¿puedo cargarlo?, anda mamá di que si

Madre: Esta bien, pero con cuidado –se lo pone en los brazos-

Judal: -se acomoda con las piernas cruzadas- Es algo pesado, pero aguanto –ve a Iris en la puerta del cuarto- ven Iris, a conocer a mi nuevo hermanito

Iris: Ah, sí –se acerca con cautela y se le iluminan los ojos al ver al bebé- que lindo es

Madre: -ve algo- Querido, mira

Los dos ven como el Rukh se arremolina alrededor de Judal y el bebé y se ven las caras para luego sonreír

Padre: Otro amado por el Rukh, les espera a ambos un futuro algo fascinante a nuestros hijos

Madre: Si, espero que se mantengan juntos hasta el final

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Otashaman: ¿Que tal?, ya se imaginaran quien es este pequeño retoñito XD, si no en el siguiente capitulo revelare su nombre, nos vemos, dejen rewiews, Otashaman fuera XD besos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Otashaman: Bueno, aqui tienen el cap 3 de mi nuevo fic, estoy agrazando XD, las vacaciones me dieron nuevas pilas, puede que les de un cap diario o no, eso depende de si se me tranca el coco o no. Bueno espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 El trágico momento ocurre**

4 años después, nuestro pequeño Judal de ahora 12 años se encuentra durmiendo en la rama de un árbol de la casa del líder del pueblo, lugar donde jugaba con sus amigos muy a menudo de pequeño, disfrutando de la bella tarde, ahora tenía el cabello más largo hasta la cadera y lo llevaba en una trenza como siempre lo hacía desde el día del nacimiento de su hermanito

Onii-san-se escucha algo lejos en los sueños del chico- ¡Onii-san! –Se vuelve a escuchar mas fuerte- ¡ONII-SAN!

Judal: -despertándose sobre saltado- ¿Eh, como, cuando, donde? =o= -se incorpora y se asoma- ¿Quién es?

¿?: -con voz de infante- Soy yo Onii-san

Judal: Ah, eres tu chibi –ve a la chica que esta con el pequeño- y también Iris

Iris: -parada junto al pequeño de 4 años, sonriente y algo colorada- Hola Judal-kun, Aladdin me pidió que lo ayudara a buscarte

Aladdin: -de cabello azul oscuro hasta los hombros en una trenza como su hermano, ojos azules y piel clara- Mamá, me envió a buscarte

Judal: Ok, un momento, déjame bajarme de aquí –se sienta hacia un lado de la rama y baja de un impulso- ¿para qué me necesita mamá?

Aladdin: Ya casi esta lista la cena, además te fuiste hace mucho rato y papá ya llego a casa

Judal: ¿Está enfadada?

Aladdin: No, pero lo estará si no llegamos a casa pronto

Judal: Y Te enviaron con ella –refiriéndose a la niña que agarraba al pequeño por la ropa- para buscarme

Aladdin: -ve a la niña y después a su hermano- No, Jazmin se ofreció a ayudarme a buscarte

Jazmin: -de cabello celeste muy claro y desordenado, ojos azules y piel clara- Hola, Onii-chan de Aladdin

Judal: Hola pequeña-ve a su hermanito con una cara de "no te creo"- Si claro, tu le dijiste que viniera contigo ¿verdad chibi?

Aladdin: No, es verdad

Judal: Jajaja, eres tan inocente, bueno, mejor vamos a casa, mamá nos espe…

No termino la frase porque una gran cantidad de Rukh se apareció muy inquieto, tanto que Iris como la pequeña Jazmin lo podían ver y revoloteaba alrededor de los dos hermanos como para protegerlos, el cielo se oscurece de repente de una forma sangrienta y lúgubre

Aladdin: -asustado- Onii-san, algo pasa con el Rukh

Judal: -serio- No, algo viene al pueblo y el Rukh solo quiere que lo sepamos

Iris: -asustada con la pequeña Jazmin junto a ella- ¿Qué sucede Judal-kun, que son estas creaturas?

Judal: Luego te lo diré –carga a su hermanito- lleva a Jazmin a un lugar seguro fuera del pueblo, yo iré a mi casa a avisar a mis padres y luego las alcanzo

Iris: Espera –con la niña cargada, pone su mano en puño con el meñique extendido frente a él- prométeme que nos veremos otra vez

Judal: -engancha su meñique con el de ella- Lo prometo

Los pequeños solo se tocan las manitas como promesa de que se verán de nuevo antes de que los mayores se separen por direcciones contrarias

Judal: -llega a la casa de su familia- ¡Mamá, Papá! –Aparta la tela de entrada a la casa- ¿están aquí? –No oye respuesta, deja a Aladdin en una silla y revisa cada cuarto, pero no los encuentra, esto le da mala espina- no están, revisemos el pueblo a ver si vemos a alguien –carga de nuevo al pequeño y sale de la casa-

El muchacho explora todo el pueblo sin encontrar a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos o los de Aladdin

Judal: Esto es malo –siente a su hermanito que tiembla en sus brazos- ¿Qué pasa chibi?

Aladdin: No sé porque pero creo que sé donde esta todo el mundo, ve al mercado, pero hagas lo que hagas, por favor Onii-san, no me dejes ver

Judal: Bueno, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Aladdin: El Rukh me lo dijo

Judal: Bien –se encamina al mercado y antes de llegar ve algo que nunca había visto- ¿Qué es eso?

Una mariposa negra muy parecida a las del Rukh se acercaba a ellos y cuando estaba por tocarlos, un grupo de Rukhs blancos se atraviesan impidiendo que los tocara

Aladdin: Estamos cerca, por favor haz lo que te pedí

Judal: Bien –sujeta la cabeza del pequeño contra su hombro, avanza y pone cara de terror- ya veo porque me lo pediste

Ante él se encontraba una escena abominable, cuerpos por todos lados, unos con el cuello cortado, otros con los ojos abiertos con terror y otros irreconocibles, el chico tiene que ponerse una mano en la boca para no vomitar y la devuelve a la cabeza de su hermano antes de avanzar por el lugar buscando a quien podría estar vivo aun, pero no puede ver a nadie y llega al centro del lugar

Judal: Todos –unas lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas-

¿?: Oh, que tierno

Los dos se sobresaltan y protegiendo a su hermanito con su cuerpo, Judal voltea para ver a quien les hablaba. Un hombre con la cara cubierta por una tela blanca

Judal: -con furia en sus ojos- ¿Quién eres?

Hombre: Tranquilo chico, no les haremos daño, justamente tú y tu hermanito son a quienes buscábamos

Judal: -retrocediendo- ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

Hombre: Nada especial, solo que vengan con nosotros

Judal: -con los ojos aun mas rojos, si es posible, y cautelosos- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Hombre: Nosotros, pues –aparecen alrededor de ellos un grupo de hombres iguales a él- somos su futuro, somos, Al Sarmen

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Otashaman: ¿Que tal?, les gusto, a mi me encanto escribirlo, a michelle-guzman-san gracias por prestarme a Iris y Jazmin. Que forma de despedirse mas tierna la de los dos pequeños, calma, se reuniran pronto, lo prometo, bueno para mi pronto, pero eso es adelantar la historia, los veo luego, Otashaman fuera XD besos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 El destino de ambos hermanos comienza**

Un par de meses después, Judal y Aladdin eran llevados al palacio del emperador de Kou, los dos se encontraban siendo transportados en un carruaje negro, Aladdin no se despegaba del regazo de su hermano y este no lo dejaba que lo hiciera, asustado de que si lo hace pudieran apartarlo de su lado

Aladdin: Onii-san

Judal: ¿Si chibi?

Aladdin: ¿Qué harán con nosotros una vez lleguemos al palacio?

Judal: No lo sé, quizás, presentarnos al emperador y su familia

Aladdin: ¿conoceremos niños de mi edad?

Judal: He oído que el príncipe más joven tiene unos 8 años máximo, tal vez le agrades, pero no te preocupes, si tratan de hacerte algo yo te protegeré

Aladdin: Gracias Onii-san –cierra los ojos y se duerme-

Un par de horas después el carruaje se detiene ante la entrada al más puro estilo del castillo del último emperador de china

Judal: -Carga a su hermanito y baja del carruaje- Oye chibi, ya llegamos, despierta

Aladdin: -despierta con pereza y se frota el ojito izquierdo- Ya desperté –se le iluminan los ojos por lo majestuosa que es la entrada- Es, increíble

Las puertas se abren, Judal baja al pequeño y le toma la mano para entrar detrás de los hombres de Al Sarmen. El lugar era precioso, con patios del tamaño de la plaza del pueblo donde vivían, enormes columnas decoradas con dragones majestuosos y largos pasillos con puertas adornadas de tallados de creaturas mitológicas y dibujos hermosos

Aladdin: Este lugar es muy bonito, ¿no lo crees Onii-san?

Judal: -con una sonrisa falsa- Si, lo es

Los hombres se detienen ante una enorme puerta decorada con dos dragones dorados con incrustaciones de jade, esmeraldas y otras piedras preciosas

Hombre de Al Sarmen: -a los dos hermanos- Compórtense

Las puertas se abren para darles paso a una sala enorme de unos 4 metros de alto decorado por estandartes rojos con dragones dibujados en ellos, columnas aun mas majestuosas que las de los pasillos y una larga alfombra, que llegaba hasta una especie de trono donde estaba sentado un hombre gordo y horroroso vestido con ropas extremadamente elegantes, rodeado de varios chicos de diferentes edades y junto a él una bellísima mujer de cabellos negros. Los hombres de Al Sarmen se inclinan en una reverencia ante el hombre, pero ni Judal ni Aladdin lo hacen

Judal: -viendo al hombre gordo- ¿Es usted el emperador?

Hombre de Al Sarmen: Pero, que grosero, inclínate ante el emperador de tu país

Emperador: Déjalo, no importa –ve al chico con cuidado- tú debes ser el chico del que me han hablado –ve a Aladdin- y supongo que ese es tu hermanito –ve que el pequeño se esconde detrás de su hermano completamente- jajaja, tranquilo pequeño, nadie te hará daño

Aladdin: -susurrando- Onii-san, no confió en ese hombre, pero, esos chicos

Judal: -ve a Aladdin y luego ve a los chicos- Asi es señor, me llamo Judal y él es mi hermanito Aladdin, si no es mucha molestia nos gustaría saber los nombres de quienes están junto a usted

Emperador: Por supuesto, por supuesto, ella es mi esposa Ren Gokuen

Gokuen: Un gusto conocerlos

Emperador: Los hijos de mi fallecido hermano Hakutoku, Hakuyuu el mayor de 24 años, Hakuren el siguiente de 21, Hakuei de 15 y Hakuryuu el más pequeño de 10. Y mis hijos Kouen de 22 años, Koumei de 20, mi pequeña Kougyoku de 11 y Kouha el más joven de 8

Hakuyuu: -de cabello negro y ojos azules- Un gusto

Hakuren: -cabello negro y ojos azul claro- Bienvenidos

Hakuei: -cabello negro recogido en una cola sobre su hombro y ojos azules como sus hermanos- Es un placer que estén aquí

Hakuryuu: -cabello negro y ojos azules pero con una cicatriz alrededor del izquierdo- Hola

Kouen: -de cabello rojo y ojos fucsia- Son bastante jóvenes

Koumei: -igual a su hermano pero con algunas pecas en la cara- ¿Cuántos años tienen?

Judal: -frio como un tempano lo que les cayó como un balde de agua fría a los príncipes- 12 y 4, siguiente

Kougioku: -de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos fucsia claro- Que grosero es ese chico

Kouha: -de cabello como el de sus hermanos y ojos fucsia rojizo- Pero me agrada –corre hasta donde están los chicos y se asoma con una sonrisa a donde esta Aladdin- mucho gusto

Aladdin: Eh, si, mucho gusto

Gokuen: Kouha, no te les acerques asi

Kouha: Yo hago lo que me prasca –le saca la lengua-

Gokuen: -molesta por la insolencia del niño- ¿Pero que?, ¡Ren Kouha!

Kouha: -toma de la mano a Aladdin- Ven, vamos a jugar en otra parte –corre un poco antes de que Judal lo detenga sujetándolo de la ropa-

Judal: ¿A dónde llevas a mi hermano pequeño?

Aladdin: Tranquilo Onii-san –hace que Judal suelte a Kouha- no es malo, créeme

Judal: -ve el brillo en los ojos del pequeño- Bueno

Los dos niños se van corriendo hasta uno de los patios donde se encontraba un duraznero y se detienen a respirar sin aliento

Aladdin: -respirando como pueden sus pequeños pulmones- Si que corres rápido, eh

Kouha: -no tan cansado como el pequeño- Kouha, y bueno, siempre me persiguen las doncellas de la emperatriz, así que debo ser rápido al correr

Aladdin: Por cierto, ¿Por qué eres tan grosero con ella?, ¿es tu madre no?

Kouha: No, ella es solo mi madrastra, mi mamá murió hace un par de años, larga historia, ella seria mi tia en todo caso

Aladdin: Vaya, eso si me dejo… confundido =o=

Kouha: -le resbala una gota en la cabeza- Bueno lo entenderás en el futuro jaja –ve el duraznero y sonríe- oye, ¿te gustan los duraznos?

Aladdin: -con una gran sonrisa- Si, Onii-san siempre me daba unos de los arboles del pueblo o del mercado

Kouha: Espera aquí –se acerca al árbol, se sube y amarra la parte de debajo de su ropa ceremonial y comienza a subir-

Aladdin: Ah, hey, no creo que debas hacer eso, te vas a caer

Kouha: Tranquilo, siempre subo aquí y nadie me descubre, además nunca me he caído –toma varios duraznos, los pone dentro de su ropa y baja de un salto- listo –le da uno- toma

Aladdin: Gracias –se sienta y comienza a comérselo quitándole la cascara torpemente-

Kouha: -sentado junto a él- ¿No te gusta la cascara?

Aladdin: No, mi –comienza a derramar lagrimas-

Kouha: ¿Qué pasa?

Aladdin: Mi mamá siempre se la quitaba para que me lo comiera mejor –sin poderlo evitar comienza a llorar con todas sus fuerzas asustando a su nuevo amigo-

Kouha: O, oye cálmate, ¿Qué te pasa?

Aladdin: ¡La extraño, a los dos los extraño, solo, solo tengo a Onii-san ahora, pero, quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá!

Kouha: -solo lo ve y pone una mano en su espalda, ya que él sabía lo que se sentía estar lejos de su madre- No te preocupes por mí, llora cuanto quieras

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono, los hombres de Al Sarmen terminaban de dibujar un círculo mágico en el suelo con una estrella de 8 puntas en el centro y extrañas inscripciones

Judal: ¿Qué es ese círculo?

Hombre de Al Sarmen: Ya lo veras –lo empuja adentro de este justo cuando terminaban las últimas líneas del circulo- si eres compatible, solo tu tendrás esa carga

El círculo se activo emitiendo una luz blanca que se volvió negra en un instante y Judal empieza a gritar como si su cabeza fuera a estallar, todos los presentes veían la escena, las niñas con preocupación, los mayores con atención y Hakuryuu con horror en su mirada.

Judal: ¡¿QUE ME ESTAN HACIENDO?!

Hombre de Al Sarmen: Solo comprobando si eres compatible con nuestro ideal

La luz negra se transforma en una gran cantidad de mariposas negras

Judal: ¿Qué es esto?

Gokuen: Esplendido, Rukh negro, es la primera vez que lo veo, es precioso

El Rukh negro se pego del chico, entrando en él y provocando que el Rukh blanco salga para defender al muchacho, la lucha termina con Rukh negro y blanco volando por todas partes separados pero por alguna razón sin destruirse entre si, el campo que lo rodeaba se desase y el chico cae inconsiente en el suelo

Hombre de Al Sarmen: No lo puedo creer, esto no lo esperaba

Gokuen: Pero es interesante, llévenlo a sus nuevos aposentos, en el futuro tendremos un Magi muy peculiar, jajaja –comienza a reír malévolamente ante las caras de miedo de los príncipes menores y de mala espina de los mayores-

Un mes después de estos acontecimientos, todos en el palacio habían aprendido a convivir con los dos hermanos, Kougyoku ve a Judal como un posible amigo, aunque él no la ve así, Hakuryuu jugaba con Aladdin y Kouha desde unos días después de su llegada, Hakuei y sus hermanos mayores disfrutaban de ver a los tres niños jugando felices, al igual que Kouen se había acostumbrado a encontrar a alguno de los dos hermanos en la biblioteca, o a veces ambos, durmiendo o leyendo, pero esto no duraría mucho, pues Al Sarmen tenía otros planes para ellos dos

Hakuyuu: -se encontraba en uno de los bancos de la biblioteca leyendo uno de los pergamonos reales de esta junto con Kouen que se encontraba en uno de los cojines leyendo un libro, cuando una pelota entra por la ventana más alta y cae entre los dos mayores- Vaya

Kouen: -ve la pelota- Tranquilo, permíteme –se levanta y se acerca a una de las ventanas- ¡Kouha, su pelota cayo aquí dentro!

Kouha: -con unas ropas parecidas a las que usara en el futuro- Ya voy –corre hasta el lugar y entra- disculpen hermano, Hakuyuu, pero Hakuryuu patea muy fuerte

Hakuyuu: ¿Fue Ryuu?, vaya, si que tiene fuerza

Kouha: Bueno, mejor me voy, Aladdin está muy enérgico hoy

Kouen: Tu también lo estas

Kouha: Jaja –se oyen los gritos de los otros niños- ya voy –se despide de los mayores con la mano y se va-

Al rato, los tres niños estaban cansados y se echaron a descansar en la hierba del patio detrás de la biblioteca

Hakuryuu: No se ustedes, pero yo me voy a buscar algo de agua –se para y comienza a caminar hacia los pasillos-

Kouha: Yo también –se levanta y sigue a su primo-

El pequeño Aladdin disfrutaba de la brisa de la tarde en su cara, cuando de repente es levantado del suelo y dormido con un hechizo de sueño

Cuando los dos príncipes vuelven al lugar y un ven al niño, salen corriendo a buscarlo ya que los dos sabían las cosas que podían pasar en el palacio, cuando llegan a los aposentos de los dos hermanos, ambos caen de rodillas sin esperanza

Judal: -sentado en uno de los tantos cojines del lugar- ¿Qué sucede chicos?

Hakuryuu: No está, desapareció

Judal: ¿Quién? –Se da cuenta de que su hermano no está con ellos- ¿Dónde esta Aladdin?

Kouha: El es quien desapareció, fuimos por agua un momento y cuando regresamos ya no estaba

Judal: -furioso, se acerca a los dos niños y levanta a Kouha por el cuello de la ropa- ¿Por qué lo dejaron solo y quien se lo llevo?

Kouha: -sosteniéndose del brazo de Judal- No fue nuestra intención, no pensamos que podría pasar, no sabemos quién se lo pudo llevar

Judal: -piensa un momento y lo suelta de repente, él sabia quienes se lo pudieron haber llevado- No se muevan de aquí, vendré enseguida –se va hacia la sala del trono-

En esta se encontraban Gokuen y algunos hombres de Al Sarmen conversando sobre lo que harían de ahora en adelante, cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par y una nube de Rukh negro se agolpo alrededor del enmascarado y al desaparecer este se ve a Judal con el hombre agarrado del cuello, los ojos del chico brillaban con una luz roja escalofriante y rasgados como los de un animal salvaje.

Judal: ¿Dónde está?

Gokuen: Judal, ¿Qué sucede?

Judal: -señalandola- Tú no te metas vieja bruja, esto es un asunto entre esta apestosa organización y yo. Ahora ¡CONTESTA! –El grito resuena por toda la sala del trono-

Hombre: No sé de qué me hablas

Judal: Oh, claro que lo sabes, Aladdin, ¿Dónde está? Y no intentes engañarme, desde que me introdujeron Rukh negro puedo ver la verdad en el alma de la gente

Hombre: -con tono aterrado- Ok, ok, te lo diré, se lo llevaron al Santuario Sagrado, es todo lo que sé, yo soy nuevo en la organización así que no me dicen muchas cosas

Judal: El Santuario, ¿no es ese calabozo del que tanto hablaban ustedes, eh, vieja bruja?

Gokuen: -con una sonrisa sádica- Así es Judal-chan, y tu hermano se quedara hay por los próximos 6 años, pero no te preocupes, lo veras otra vez, ni te imaginas la verdadera identidad de tu hermanito, no sufrirá ningún daño ahí adentro, he oído que un Djjin protector se encuentra ahí, creeme

Judal: -dejan de brillarle los ojos, pero siguen rasgados y Rukh blanco lo rodea- Muy bien, pero si sufre algún daño o muere –el Rukh negro rodea a la mujer- los siguientes serán tu y la organización –le brillan de nuevo por un instante los ojos- ¿entendido? –Se va hacia su habitación donde se encontraban los niños aun temblando- calma, no les hare nada, pueden irse

Hakuryuu: Si –sale del lugar algo asustado-

Kouha: Judal

Judal: ¿Si? –Viéndolo a los ojos-

Kouha: Lamento no haber estado con Aladdin, no debi irme, lo siento

Judal: -le pone una mano en la cabeza- No importa, no te culpo de lo que paso, ahora vete, estoy muy cansado y necesito dormir

Kouha: Si –se va corriendo del lugar-

* * *

**Otashaman: Kononoshiwa minna, bonito cap ¿verdad?, si que me quedo largo ¿no?,me llevo un rato escribirlo ya que tuve que buscar varios nombres en el manga y en internet, que tierno encuentro el de Aladdin con los príncipes, especialmente con Kouhita (Kouha), los dos son tan lindos, Aladdin parece un cachorro y Kouha parece un zorrito jugueton, ¡Kawaiii! XD. Avisados, no tengo ni idea de cuántos años tiene Kouha-kun en la serie pero por su apariencia le calculo unos 14 como máximo, si tiene más, o menos, lo siento no se enojen conmigo. Judal es compatible con el Rukh negro y blanco, por si alguien no entendió, y antes de despedirme en el próximo cap contare lo que pasa con los otros héroes del manga, Otashaman fuera XD besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Para los lectores:**

** Tal: blablabla. Hablan**

**(blablabla). Piensan**

**-blablabla-. Acción**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 Tercer cambio, el destino correcto de Alibaba**

En el prospero país de Balbadd, otra historia comenzaba, en los suburbios, en una pequeña casa hecha de cajas y tela se encontraba una preciosa mujer de unos 35 años, de cabello negro, ojos color ámbar y piel clara, se encontraba sentada leyendo una carta que le había llegado recientemente

Mujer: -suspira- Sabia que este día llegaría pronto, pero no pensé que tan pronto

Era Anise, una prostituta de los suburbios, había sobrevivido a una epidemia que había ocurrido dos años antes y ya gozaba de buena salud, se esforzaba por vivir cada día por los tres niños que cuidaba, lo cual no era fácil, ya que de cuando en cuando se metían en problemas

En ese momento entran corriendo tres niños de unos 11, 10 y 9 años

Niño 1: -de cabello rubio, ojos dorados y piel clara, sudaba y jadeaba por la carrera- Les gane, ahora no lo puedes negar Cassim

Cassim: -de cabello negro rojizo en rastas sujeto en una cola de caballo alta, ojos dorados y piel bronceada, en las mismas condiciones- Si Alibaba, esta vez ganaste, lo admito, eres algo así –junta su pulgar e índice de la mano derecha- más rápido que yo

Alibaba: Oye, no es verdad, soy mucho más rápido que tu, hasta Mariam lo dice

Cassim: Si claro, en tus sueños

Mariam: -niña de cabello negro rojizo, ojos dorados y piel clara- Hermano, Alibaba-san, no empiecen a discutir, señora Anise párelos

Anise: Tranquila, ya se cansaran, mientras cuéntame cómo les fue hoy

Mariam: Muy bien, el señor que recoge la basura nos trato muy bien y mire –saca de una bolsita que trae a la cintura unas monedas de plata- nos dio a cada uno tres monedas de plata por nuestro buen trabajo

Anise: Vaya, que amable es ese señor

Alibaba: -empuja a Cassim- ¿Y a ti como te fue mamá?

Anise: Eh –sonríe con dulzura a su hijo, no le gustaba pensar en su trabajo pues algunos veían vulgar el trabajo de prostituta- muy bien hijo

Mariam: -ve el papel que tenia ella en las manos- ¿Qué es eso?

Anise: Ah, pues, esto es, algo que un cliente me dejo –trata de esconderlo- son muy pequeños para leerlo

Cassim: -se escabulle detrás de ella- A ver eso –se lo quita rápidamente-

Anise: Oye –pone sus manos en sus caderas- Cassim, en verdad serias muy bueno como ladrón, ni siquiera te sentí detrás mío

Cassim: -con el papel en la mano- Gracias, pero no pienso meterme a eso, le di mi palabra y no la romperé

Anise: Así se habla pequeño

Cassim: -comienza a leer en voz alta la carta- Querida Anise, no sé si podrás recordarme, hace casi 11 años que te fuiste de aquí, no sabes cuánto te extraño, te escribo porque el país está necesita ayuda, mis hijos Ahbmad y Sahbmad no son dignos para mi puesto, pero descubrí por algunas conexiones que tú tienes un hijo mío, y me gustaría que viniera para poder conocerlo. Ah, esto suena más como una carta que algo que le dejaría un cliente

Anise: Sigue leyendo

Cassim: Si al conocerlo descubro que es digno, se quedara conmigo para recibir la educación y cuidados que alguien con su sangre se merece

Alibaba: ¿Pero qué es esto?, suena como si fuera alguien importante

Anise: No interrumpas

Alibaba: Lo siento, continua Cassim

Cassim: Anise, mi querida Anise, nuestro hijo es la única esperanza para todos, espero que puedas aceptar mi petición, firma con toda desesperación, no puede ser O_O, Rashid Saluja. ¡Esta carta es del rey!

Alibaba: ¿Cómo? –Ve a su madre- ¿Qué sucede mamá?, ¿Por qué el rey te envió una carta? ¿y qué es eso de un hijo suyo?

Anise: Alibaba, será mejor que te sientes, lo que te voy a contar es muy importante

El niño se sienta junto a sus amigos para escuchar lo que les contaría su madre

Anise: Hace algunos años, antes de que cualquiera de ustedes naciera, yo trabajaba como sirvienta en el palacio del rey, siempre estaba ocupada y no tenía tiempo para hablar con nadie o conocer a alguien a quien amar, eso hasta que un día sin querer me tropecé con una arruga de la alfombra y termine cayendo encima de un hombre que estaba dirigiéndose a los aposentos del rey, cuando logre incorporarme casi se me sale el corazón, era el rey, me disculpe con todas mis ganas y el dijo que no había problema y se levanto ayudándome a levantar en ese momento fue que me di cuenta, la razón por la que había comenzado a trabajar ahí fue porque estaba enamorada del rey

Mariam: -con los ojos iluminados- ¿Y entonces?

Anise: Sucedió, fue amor a primera vista, después de unos meses los nobles del palacio descubrieron que estaba embarazada y me expulsaron del palacio para criar sola a ese niño que estaba en dentro de mi

Cassim: ¿Quién era ese bebé?

Anise: -ve a su hijo y este solo pela los ojos- Alibaba, tu eres ese niño, tu eres el hijo ilegitimo del rey Rashid Saluja, Alibaba Saluja

Alibaba: -pálido como un papel- ¿Yo?, no puedo ser yo, es imposible

Anise: No, es cierto, saca cuentas me fui del palacio hace casi 11 años y tu cumples 11 en seis meses

Mariam: Entonces Alibaba es un príncipe

Cassim: Vaya amigo, eso es impresionante

Alibaba: Pero

Anise: Solo ve a conocerlo, eso es todo, si le demuestras tus mejores cualidades, podrás vivir cómodamente, como debería ser

Cassim: Es verdad amigo, nosotros estaremos bien, tu madre nos cuidaría y tu estarías en donde te corresponde, vamos, acepta ir a conocerlo

Alibaba: Bueno –ve a su familia- está bien, iré a conocer a mi padre

Anise: Bien, le enviare la respuesta, ¿Qué te parece verlo en dos semanas?

Alibaba: Ok –pone cara de no estar seguro por lo que Cassim lo anima poniéndole una mano en el hombro- gracias

Cassim: No hay de qué, somos hermanos ¿no? –pone su mano en puño frente a él

Alibaba: -choca la suya con la de su amigo- Por supuesto, pero más que nada amigos

Los tres niños sonríen con todas sus ganas dándole a Anise una razón para sonreír también

Los días pasaron y llego el día del encuentro de Alibaba con su padre, llevaba sus mejores ropas, que consistían en un pantalón blanco, con dos parches más oscuros, sujeto por una cinta verde ancha, una camisa algo rota blanca y un chaleco rojo con dorado, llego ante la puerta del palacio con su madre y amigos

Alibaba: No se si pueda hacerlo, ¿y si no le agrado?

Anise: Calma hijo, como ya te conté, él es muy bueno y bondadoso, te querrá aunque no hayas crecido allá adentro

Las puertas se abren para dejar pasar al pequeño, que ve a su familia nervioso

Cassim: Animo amigo, aquí estaremos

Mariam: Esperaremos a tu regreso, buena suerte

Anise: Y recuerda, se sincero y no te asustes

Alibaba les sonríe asintiendo y entra con paso decidido al lugar. Este era enorme, el patio de entrada era del tamaño del centro de los suburbios donde jugaba con los demás niños y el castillo ni que decir, con unos 10 metros de alto, decorado con hermosos relieves árabes dorados y plateados y cúpulas tipicas en lo alto de cada sección

¿?: Disculpe, joven príncipe

Alibaba: -ve a la joven doncella frente a él- (¿Eh, príncipe?), Eh, ¿si?

Doncella: Por aquí por favor, su majestad lo está esperando –comienza a caminar-

Alibaba: Si, ya voy –sigue a la mujer de cerca-

Durante todo el recorrido el niño veía las decoraciones tan majestuosas del palacio por dentro, de repente choca con la mujer por no prestar atención por donde iba

Alibaba: Lo siento, no fue mi intención

Doncella: No importa, descuide, pase, ¿le gustaría algo de tomar o comer?

Alibaba: Eh, si, un jugo de frutas por favor

Doncella: Muy bien, volveré en 10 minutos –se va por uno de los pasillos-

Alibaba: -toma aire y entra con paso firme a la habitación que parecía ser los aposentos privados del rey- ¿Hola?

Detrás de una cortina se ve la figura de un hombre alto parado junto a lo que parecía una masa de algo raro con algo que temblaba detrás de esta

Hombre: Oh, pasa, te estábamos esperando

El chico se acerca y comprueba que lo que se veía no era una masa sino un chico de no más de 17 años gordo y feo, parecía un cerdo, y lo que temblaba era otro de cómo 14 años bastante flaco y asustadizo

Alibaba: -ve al rey y se queda estupefacto, era imponente, irradiaba sabiduría y nobleza por todo su ser- Hola, soy Alibaba, mi madre me envió a conocerlo

Rashid: Es un gusto Alibaba, te presento a tus hermanos, Ahbmad y Sahbmad, son mayores que tu

Alibaba: Mucho gusto –inclina la cabeza a estilo anime-

Ahbmad: -el cerdo- Para mí no

Sahbmad: -temblando detrás del otro- U, u, un g, g, gusto, A, Alibaba

Rashid: Bueno chicos, mejor retírense, debo hablar con su hermano

Los dos muchachos se van del lugar, aunque Ahbmad con mala cara.

Rashid: -se sienta en la cama- Bien, dime, ¿Cómo esa Anise?, ¿Por qué no vino contigo?

Alibaba –se sienta junto a él- No se sentía segura regresando a donde la expulsaron, o al menos eso me dijo

Rashid: Comprendo –con cara de decepción y luego le sonríe- y, ¿Cómo es vivir en los suburbios?

Alibaba: No está mal, excepto por la basura, pero uno se acostumbra

Rashid: ¿Tienes amigos?

Alibaba: -sonrie- Si, muchos, pero el mejor es Cassim, justamente él y su hermana Mariam viven con mamá y conmigo

Rashid: Entonces tienes más hermanos además de los dos que se acaban de ir

Alibaba: Jaja, si, somos muy felices juntos, mamá se esfuerza en su trabajo, al igual que Cassim y yo para poder sobrevivir, pero está bien, no imagino una vida diferente, pero si el país me necesita, estoy dispuesto a dejarla por ayudar al crecimiento de este

Rashid: Buena respuesta, y me da una idea de cómo eres en verdad, tienes un buen corazón, uno que renuncia a su vida así sea mala o buena por los demás, eso me gusta –se levanta después de hablar con el niño unos minutos- está decidido, te quedaras aquí para tu educación como príncipe heredero

Alibaba: Entonces, ¿no volveré a ver ni a mamá, ni a mis amigos nunca más?

Rashid: Claro que no, podrán venir a visitarte cuando ellos quieran, siempre y cuando no interrumpan tus lecciones

Alibaba: Si señor –se levanta de un salto- iré a avisar a mamá –sale corriendo casi tumbando a la doncella que venía con el té y el jugo para el rey y para él- disculpe, vengo en un momento, no tardo

En la entrada, su madre junto con los otros niños esperaban impacientes a que saliera, cuando Cassim ve que viene a toda velocidad y es atropellado por su amigo que le cae encima en el suelo por el entusiasmo

Cassim: -sobándose la cabeza- Oye, ten cuidado, casi me rompes la cabeza

Alibaba: Perdón, pero tengo buenas noticias, puedo quedarme, el rey me acepto

Mariam: Que bueno Alibaba-san

Alibaba: Y esta es la mejor parte, pueden venir cuando quieran a visitarme pero, cito, siempre y cuando no interrumpan mis lecciones

Cassim: Eso es genial amigo

Anise: Entonces es la despedida

Los tres niños la ven y sienten su tristeza bajando la cabeza

Alibaba: Si, los extrañare

Cassim: Y nosotros a ti

Mariam: -lo abraza con toda su fuerza- Buena suerte –derrama algunas lagrimas- te veremos después

Anise: -se agacha y abraza a su hijo con todo su cariño y amor- Cuídate, mi principito Alibaba

Alibaba: Si

Anise: -le besa la frente- Adiós mi amor

Cassim y Alibaba chocan los puños despidiéndose por primera vez

Alibaba: No vayas a hacer muchos desastres sin mí

Cassim: -pasa su dedo por debajo de su nariz- Eso no te lo puedo prometer, sabes cómo son los chicos

Los dos sonríen antes de que el peli-negro se aleje rumbo a los suburbios con Anise y Mariam

Alibaba: Nos vemos –entra en el palacio para comenzar su nueva vida como príncipe-

* * *

**Otashaman: Oh, qué triste, llore escribiendo esta despedida ToT, pero bueno, eso no me inquieta, ya que en el próximo capítulo veremos el destino de la heroína faltante, nuestra pequeña fanalis, por lo que retrocederemos un poco en el tiempo, pero me estoy adelantando, espero lo hayan disfrutado, Otashaman fuera XD besos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Otashaman: Hola gente, aqui estoy con el nuevo cap**

**Tal: blablabla. hablan**

**(blablabla). piensan**

**-blablabla-. accion**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 El protector de Morgiana**

5 años antes de la llegada de Judal y Aladdin al palacio de Kou, en la ciudad de Qishan, en el medio del desierto, se desarrollaba otra historia un poco más triste. En la casa del terrateniente un niño de 9 años y una pequeña de 4 se dirigían hacia la habitación del hijo del terrateniente con una bandeja llena de bocadillos para este

Niño: -de cabello rojo, ojos rojos y piel clara algo bronceada por el sol- Con cuidado Morgiana, si se te caen los bocadillos del joven señor estaremos en problemas

Morgiana: -de cabello rojo, ojos rojos y piel clara, llevaba la bandeja con dificultad- Tranquilo Masrur Onii-chan, no se me caerán, no quiero tener problemas

Masrur: Bueno –toca la puerta cuando llegan- somos nosotros, le traemos sus bocadillos de mediodía

¿?: Muy bien, pasen, llegan justo a tiempo

El chico abre la puerta para dejar pasar a su hermanita, que caminaba con todo el cuidado posible, lentamente se acerca al escritorio donde estaba su amo Jamil, un chico de unos 11 años, de cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel blanca, estudiando

Jamil: -sin apartar sus ojos de los libros, extiende la mano a donde deberían estar sus bocadillos pero no encuentra nada -¿Eh? –Ve a la pequeña viniendo lentamente- ¡Oye, date prisa!, ¿O acaso quieres que te azote?

Morgiana: Ya voy amo, ya voy

Jamil: Y levanta la cabeza, no soporto que los esclavos no me vean a la cara

Morgiana: Si –levanta la cabeza, lo que hace que su hermano se alarme-

Masrur: -ve como las cadenas de sus grilletes están a punto de enredarse- (Oh no, se va a caer)

Y efectivamente, Morgiana se tropieza con un pliegue de la alfombra porque las cadenas enredadas no le permiten moverse bien, cayendo al suelo y desparramando todo el contenido de la bandeja por todo el suelo

Masrur: Morgiana –se acerca a su hermana para ayudarla a pararse- ¿estás bien?

Morgiana: Si, pero

Jamil: -se levanta de su silla- Inaudito, Masrur, tu hermana es una inútil, no puede hacer nada por si sola -se acerca a una pared donde están varias armas- parece que –toma un látigo- tendre que hacerla aprender a hacer bien las cosas –suena el latigo en el suelo- apártate del medio

Morgiana: -con lagrimas en los ojos y temblando- ¡No! –abraza a su hermano que se voltea protectoramente- ¡ayúdame Onii-chan!

Jamil: Te dije que te apartaras Masrur

Masrur: No, no permitiré que lastimes a Morgiana, si quieres hacerle daño tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver

Jamil: -trata de apartarlo de ella- ¡Suéltala, tiene que recibir su castigo!

Masrur: ¡NO! –Lo empuja enviándolo a la pared- ¿eh?

Jamil: .después de chocar con la pared quedando con un dolor en la espalda- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Masrur: -ve su mano- Eso es –ve al chico con sus ojos mas sombríos- si te atreves a tocar a mi hermana, te dejare como una mancha en la pared

Jamil: -con la cara pálida sale corriendo directo hacia la oficina de su padre- ¡Auxilio, padre!

Masrur toma a su hermanita y se va con ella hasta el almacén de la casa y se sienta con ella en el fondo

Morgiana: -aun con algunas lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Qué paso?

Masrur: -le seca la carita- Cero que es la fuerza natural de nuestra raza

Morgiana: ¿Fuerza de nuestra raza?

Masrur: Somos Fanalis, la raza dominante del continente oscuro o debería decir de Katargo, nuestra fuerza física es legendaria, podemos atravesar a un león de una patada, o eso dicen

Morgiana: Guau, eso es increíble

Masrur: Si, así que tu también debes ser fuerte sin importar que –sonríe dulcemente por los ojos iluminados de la pequeña- Entonces, mejor no hagas ruido, no queremos que nos encuentren, lo que acaba de pasar nos meterá en un gran lio, al menos si el amo le cree al señorito, ya que se supone que no debería tener tanta fuerza aun

Los dos niños se quedan escondidos tras unos barriles por unas 3 horas, hasta que el mayor se asoma para ver si había alguien cerca y llama a su hermana

Masrur: Ven, no hay nadie

Morgiana: -sale de su escondite y corre hasta donde su hermano- Espero no nos encuentren

Masrur: Yo igual

Justo en ese momento un par de hombres sujetan al niño y lo separan de Morgiana tumbándola al suelo

Morgiana: -sentada en el suelo- ¡Onii-chan! –se levanta y trata de hacer que uno de los hombres lo suelte- suéltenlo, déjenlo

Jamil: -parado detrás de los hombres- Es inútil, no tienes la fuerza

Morgiana: -comenzando a llorar- ¡¿Qué quieren hacerle?!

Jamil: Nada, solo que mi padre decidió separarlos a ti y a tu hermano

Masrur: -forcejeando y apartando a los hombres hacia ambos lados- Solo si consiguen ganarme

Jamil: Bueno –chasquea los dedos y dos hombres musculosos toman al chico de los brazos y levantandolo- ¿eso es suficiente para ti?

Masrur: -sin poder hacer nada- ¿Dónde van a mandarme?

Jamil: No lo se, pero creo haber escuchado que un comerciante del imperio Reim quería a un niño como tú, me pregunto a donde será que te llevaran

Masrur: -comenzando a desesperarse por la idea de ser enviado a Reim dejando a su hermana- ¿Por qué?

Jamil: Por lo que me hiciste hace rato, fue humillante así que le mentí a mi padre diciendo que querías asesinarme y él me creyó, jajajajaja –poniendo cara seria- llévenselo

Los dos hombres se llevan al niño ante la mirada aterrada de la pequeña Morgiana. Al día siguiente, un vagón llego para levarse todo lo que se comerciaría en países extranjeros

Masrur: -sentado con cadenas en los brazos y piernas dentro del vagón- Tranquila, estare bien

Morgiana: -agachada junto a él- Pero, no podre sobrevivir sin ti Onii-chan, el amo Jamil es cruel –comienza a derramar lagrimas

Masrur: Lo sé –le acaricia la cara- y eso es lo que me duele de dejarte, pero recuerda, siempre estaré en tu corazón, cuando estés sufriendo recuerda estas palabras, algún día nos veremos otra vez, se fuerte, prométeme que serás fuerte

Morgiana: -tomando la mano de su hermano entre las suyas sin evitar que sus lagrimas corran por su carita- Lo prometo, adiós Onii-chan, algún día, te veré de nuevo

Un hombre saca a la niña del vagon y este se cierra para irse tirado por caballos por la imencidad del desierto

Morgiana: -secandose las lagrimas- (seré fuerte, por mi hermano)

Jamil: -con voz cantarina- Morgiana, hay un asunto que tengo pendiente contigo

Morgiana: -voltea con la mirada fría, parada con determinación- Voy amo –entra con él a la casa-

* * *

**Otashaman: ¿Qué tal?, tarde una eternidad en terminar este cap porque se iba la luz a cada rato por una tormenta y cuando fui a revisar después, ToT descubri que todo lo que había escrito se había borrado que horror, bueno que importa, al final lo pude terminar y subirlo aquí. Odio, odio, odio a Jamil, es mesquino, presumido y cruel, me gustaria que lo molieran a golpes _ ayyyyy que rabia, ahora tendre que comer algo dulce para quitarme esta rabia, nos vemos en el próximo cap, Otashaman fuera XD besos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 El comienzo de la aventura**

Han pasado 6 años desde que Judal y Aladdin fueron separados, en la ciudad de Qishan durante el mediodia se encontraba un joven de 16 años, con un amigo suyo de 17 años, cargando unos carros con todo tipo de mercancías, desde sacos de harina hasta cestas enormes de fruta, su amigo había sido contratado por el rey de Balbadd para el viaje y él se había ofrecido a ayudarlo en este.

Joven: -con dos sacos en el hombro derecho- Vamos amigo, que tenemos que terminar antes de que anochezca

Chico: -con una canasta de manzanas en la espalda- Para ti es fácil decirlo, estas acostumbrado a esto Cassim

Cassim: Jajaja, parece que estar tanto tiempo con comodidades reales te han hecho debilitarte Alibaba

Alibaba: Oh, cállate –lo empuja hacia un camino hacia la plaza central donde tenían los carros- y camina

Los dos siguen haciendo bromas hasta llegar a la plaza y Alibaba se detiene para contemplar la enorme torre que se levantaba en la sima misma de la ciudad, esta estaba decorada majestuosamente con una especie de dragón serpiente que llegaba hasta lo más alto alrededor de la estructura y en su entrada tenía dos más pequeños que abrían sus bocas para exhalar fuego de vez en cuando

Cassim: -ve a su amigo y sonríe al tener una gran idea para molestarlo- Oye, ¿Por qué no intentas conquistar ese laberinto?, sería interesante que lo lograras

Alibaba: -viendo a su amigo- ¿Yo?, que bah, no podría, ese lugar es muy peligroso, nadie ha vuelto de su interior, además, tengo que ayudarte con este trabajo, te lo debo por quedarte con mi madre todo este tiempo cuidándola de quien la quisiera dañar y haciéndole compañía cuando no iban a visitarme en el palacio

Cassim: ¿Aun sigues con eso?, te dije que ya no me debes nada, que hayas enviado médicos a los suburbios cuando la epidemia era suficiente pago por eso, Mariam se salvo gracias a tu ayuda, y eso te lo agradezco de todo corazón

Alibaba: Pero eres mi amigo y tengo el deber de hacerlo

Cassim: -ve el brillo en los ojos del rubio y suspira- No tienes remedio amigo

Alibaba: Jajaja

Los dos jóvenes se acercan aun bromeando a uno de los carros

Cassim: Cambiando de tema, esto es lo único que faltaba para estar listos, mañana nos vamos de aquí

Alibaba: -suspira- Que bueno, este lugar es muy extraño, no sé cómo decirlo, es como si se sintiera la codicia por doquier

Casiim: Jaja, tienes razón –abre la cortina de uno de los carros y se queda así O_O-

Akibaba: -lo ve- ¿Qué pasa Cassim? –ve dentro y se queda igual-

Dentro del carro se encontraba una escena digna de verse. Un niño de cabello azul oscuro de no más de 10 años se devoraba una sandia y en el suelo del carro habían otras 4 rotas a mordiscos sin ser ingeridas completamente, tenia puesto un pantalón de estilo árabe blanco, un chaleco azul, debajo unos vendajes que cubrían su pecho y un turbante blanco con una joya roja, sostenida por una cadenilla dorada. Su cabello era largo sujeto en una trenza larga que parecía llegarle a la cadera y llevaba una flauta de oro al cuello.

Niño: -voltea mostrando una panza casi tan grande como él- Oh –traga y bota las semillas de la fruta- hola, soy Aladdin, un viajero, disculpen, me encontraba merendando esta fruta tan rica y dulce

Los dos jóvenes se le quedan viendo y después de 10 segundos

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cassim: -entra en el carro y saca al chico por el chaleco viéndolo con ganas de matarlo- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué te comiste nuestra mercancía?!

Aladdin: -con la cara algo azul por el miedo- yo, no lo sabía, lo siento, vi la fruta dentro de los carros y pensé que no importaría si me comía un par de ellas

Alibaba: -se lo quita a Cassim y lo levanta del vendaje- ¡¿Un par?!. ¡Te comiste 5 de ellas!, ¡¿Cómo piensas pagarlas?!

Aladdin: Yo, primero ¿podria soltarme onii-san?

Alibaba: -lo suelta pero preparado para agarrarlo si escapaba- Habla

Aladdin: Hare cualquier cosa, los ayudare a conseguir más, pero perdónenme por favor –hace una reverencia-

Los dos muchachos se ven las caras y ven al niño que estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas de sus ojos azules

Alibaba: Bueno, pero vendrás conmigo a conseguirla, no confió en que no vayas a escapar

Aladdin: Si, no tengo problema con eso, eh, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber sus nombres

Alibaba: Bien, yo soy Alibaba y él es mi amigo Cassim, somos comerciantes que fueron contratados por el rey de Balbadd para llevar una gran cantidad de mercancías de vuelta al país de Balbadd

Cassim: -lo ve- Pero tú no eres

Alibaba: -le da un codazo en el estomago y le susurra- Sígueme la corriente. –pone su cara más convincente- Bueno, Aladdin ¿verdad?, que te trae a esta ciudad, ¿Dónde están tus padres?, no podemos andar contigo si no les pedimos permiso

Aladdin: -su mirada se vuelve triste y vuelve a su acostumbrada alegría rápidamente- No creo que haya problema, soy un viajero, asi que ando solo, (pensándolo bien ¿Dónde he escuchado el nombre de este onii-san?)

Los dos: ¿Solo? –Se ven de nuevo las caras-

Alibaba: Bueno, vamos, debemos darnos prisa o no encontraremos la fruta –comienza a caminar hacia unas escaleras-

Aladdin: Ya voy –corre detrás del adolescente-

En el mercado lo único que se oía era a los vendedores gritando sus ofertas, a mujeres negociando lo que compraban y hombres quejándose de sus espaldas tras cargar pesados sacos de fruta u otros productos

Aladdin: Sugoi, (no había visto un lugar tan movido desde el mercado del pueblo)

Alibaba: Por cierto Aladdin, me gustaría preguntarte, ¿Por qué viajas solo?

Aladdin: Bueno, no completamente solo, Ugo-kun me acompaña

Alibaba: ¿Ugo?

Aladdin: Si –sujeta la flauta de su cuello y se la muestra- es mi amigo más querido, siempre me ha acompañado

Alibaba: Ya, veo –ve el puesto de fruta donde compro las sandias- oye, allí está el puesto –se acerca al puesto-

Aladdin: -sigue caminando sin darse cuenta de que se separo del muchacho ya que se puso a pensar- (Alibaba, Alibaba, ¿Dónde lo escuche?)

Sin darse cuenta se acerca a una chica y choca con ella tumbándola

Aladdin: Oh lo siento señorita, no veía por donde iba –se levanta- ¿necesita ayuda?

La chica de cabello rojo solo se levanta y hace algo parecido a malabares con un par de limones que se cayeron de una cesta que llevaba en la cabeza y comienza a caminar sin ver al chico

Alibaba: -después de ver lo que paso- Oye, estas bien

Aladdin: Si –oye algo extraño, ve a la chica y ve sus tobillos- Alibaba-san, mira –señala los tobillos de la chica-

Alibaba: -ve que los tobillos de la chica tenían unos grilletes de metal y baja la cabeza con indignación- Es una esclava

Aladdin: ¿Esclava?

Alibaba: Humanos que se compran y venden como artículos caros, personas que toda su vida son tratados como ganado –su mirada se vuelve sombría- por esto odio esta ciudad, aquí se ven esclavos por todos lados

Aladdin: -Ve que la trata de tapar sus tobillos y se cae junto con la canasta- Ya veo –se acerca a ella, que no deja de tratar de esconder sus cadenas- no te preocupes –sopla en su flauta produciendo un sonido y la cadena se rompe repentinamente- ya esta, ya no tienes que ocultar tus piernas

Alibaba: -con alarma en su voz- Oye lo toma de los hombros- no puedes hacer eso

Aladdin: ¿Por qué?

Alibaba: Porque, lo que hiciste es como robarle al amo de ella

La gente se comenzó a reunir y hablar sobre que habrían problemas si se descubria, este alboroto atrajo a unos guardias

Aladdin: Yo me encargo -vuelve a soplar su flauta y de esta salen unas enormes manos que mandan a volar a los guardias-

Alibaba: Rayos –toma al niño de la mano y sale corriendo-

Una chica de pelo rojo con puntas rosadas se acerca a la chica en el suelo

Chica: ¿Qué haces Morgiana?, date prisa y huye, o te azotara el amo Jamil

Morgiana: -reaccionando- Ah, sí, gracias Iris –comienza a levantar los limones del suelo-

Iris: -la toma de la muñeca- Deja eso, vamos –la hace levantarse para salir corriendo juntas-

* * *

**Otashaman: Hola hola –con voz cantarina- ¿Qué les pareció?, lo adapte del manga y anime, con algunas excepciones claro. ¿Vieron quien es la chica que ayudo a la fanalis?, me pareció una buena ocasión para volver a nombrarla, en el próximo cap las cosas se comienzan a calentar, y digo calentar por donde van a estar. Y la sobreviviente del pueblo de los dos hermanos Magi que faltaba, pronto estará viendo a su pequeño príncipe, Otashaman fuera XD besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 El 7° Laberinto: Amon parte 1**

Alibaba y Aladdin llegan a esconderse en lo que parece una entrada a las alcantarillas, pero se trataba de un depósito de agua

Alibaba: -levanta un poco la puerta por donde entraron, ve pasar a los guardias y cierra la puerta- Uf, eso estuvo cerca –ve al niño bebiendo agua- oye, ¿que fue eso de hace un momento?

Aladdin: -secándose la boca- ¿A qué te refieres?

Alibaba: Esas manos, lo que salió de tu flauta

Aladdin: Ah, te refieres a eso, pues, era Ugo-kun

Alibaba: ¿Ugo? (un momento, ¿que es Ugo?) ¿Puedo preguntarte qué es Ugo?

Aladdin: Pues es mi amigo, pero ustedes lo llaman, un Djinn

Alibaba: OO (¿un Djinn?, vaya no esperaba que alguna vez, pero si este niño tiene un Djinn, quiere decir que él es)

Aladdin: Aunque creo que nos pasamos con lo de hace un momento

Alibaba: (Perfecto, es mi oportunidad, no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero esta es una buena oportunidad para ir a conquistar el laberinto) Oye Aladdin, ¿te gustan las aventuras?

Aladdin: -asiente con una sonrisa- Hjm, adoro las aventuras ¿Por qué?

Alibaba: Creo que ya te fijaste pero aquí hay un laberinto, el 7° Laberinto: Amon, si pudiéramos entrar juntos, podríamos conquistarlo, ¿Qué me dices amigo?

Aladdin: -con los ojos brillantes- ¿Amigo, somos amigos?

Alibaba: Eh, si, somos amigos, ¿y vienes conmigo?

Aladdin: Por supuesto

Alibaba: Bien –se vuelve a asomar hacia afuera y sale- vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Cassim

Los dos comienzan a correr por las calles y callejones, justo en uno de estos es donde Alibaba choca de frente con su viejo amigo

Cassim: Auh, Alibaba, ten mas cuidado, crei que ya no tenias ese avito tuyo de caerle encima a alguien o chocar con él

Alibaba: Perdon, estoy muy emocionado –se levanta, ayuda a su amigo a levantarse y sonríe eufórico- adivina, voy a conquistar el laberinto

Cassim: -le pone una mano en la frente- Que raro creí que tenias fiebre, ¿no me negabas hace un momento que no ibas ni a acercarte a ese lugar?

Alibaba: Si, si, lo sé, pero esto es diferente, Aladdin es un mago, asi que me puede ayudar

Cassim: ¿Un mago, él? –Ve al niño y comienza a reírse a carcajadas- tienes que estar bromeando, un niño como él no puede ser un mago, jajajajajaja, ay mis costillas

Alibaba: -con una vena latiéndole en las sienes- No estoy bromeando, es verdad, el tiene un Djinn en la flauta –ve a Aladdin- Muéstrale Aladdin

Aladdin: Bueno –sopla en su flauta y de ella salen los brazos de Ugo-

Cassim: ¡Ahhhh! –Cae al suelo de sentón- es, es verdad

Alibaba: ¿Lo ves?

Cassim: -se levanta- Bueno, pero ¿Cómo piensas que te va a ayudar?

Alibaba: Le gustan las aventuras asi que vendrá sin chistar

Cassim: Bueno

Mientras esta escena ocurria, es la casa del terrateniente, una niña estaba sentada en una silla esperando a su "onee-chan" como le decía ella, la pequeña tenía el cabello azul claro y llevaba un conjunto árabe sencillo con pantalones algo sueltos que le llegaba a los tobillos rojo, una blusa de escote cuadrado y mangas casi transparentes también roja y unas joyas muy bonitas. En las muñecas unos brazaletes plateados, en la frente una tiara floja de color dorado, en el cuello un collar de cuentas doradas, en las orejas unos pendientes de aro con cuentas iguales a las de su collar y en la cintura una cadena con cristales de ámbar y su cabello estaba peinado con una cola alta del lado izquierdo y suelto lo demás (N.A: Algo como en esta imagen 1078601)

Una joven de cómo 20 años esclava sale de la cocina y se acerca a la niña

Joven: Jazmin, el amo quiere que vayas a buscar estas cosas –le da un papel- y que te des prisa o Iris sufrira las consecuencias

Jazmin: -parada frente a la joven- Si, voy enseguida –sale corriendo rumbo a la ciudad-

Con Aladdin y los demas, los dos mayores discutian sobre lo que haran con las cosas necesarias para el viaje dentro del laberinto, ya que Alibaba habia propuesto usar parte de la mercancia que se llevarian a Balbadd y Aladdin solo observaba la torre cerca de los dos.

Jazmin se encontraba corriendo a toda prisa por uno de los callejones cercanos ¿por que hacia caso a lo que le ordenaran? pues es sencillo: Iris iba a ser castigada por su amo si no lo hacia, aunque la pequeña no era esclava, el hecho de que Iris lo fuera la hacía comportarse como si ella también lo fuera, ya que la chica fue convertida en esclava por un error suyo. Cuando choca con el pequeño Magi de cabello azul oscuro

Jazmin: Lo, lo lamento, no vi por donde iba –se levanta- discúlpeme, estoy algo apurada así que

Aladdin: Espera –la toma de la muñeca- ¿no te conozco de algún lado?

Jazmin: Eso es imposible, yo llegue con mi onee-chan hace poco

Aladdin: -cierra un poco los ojos tratando de recordar- ¡Ya se! –Le agarra la cara para que lo vea- Eres tú, ¡Jazmin!

Jazmin: -sin reconocerlo- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Aladdin: ¿No me reconoces?

Jazmin: -niega enérgicamente con la cabeza- No, y me tengo que ir –trata de irse-

Aladdin: No te vayas, tal vez esto te haga recordar –le toma la mano y entrelaza los dedos de su mano derecha con los de la izquierda de ella- ¿ahora si?

Jazmin: -lo ve y comienza a llorar- ¿Aladdin?

Aladdin: -asiente sonriendo- Si, soy yo

Jazmin: -se le lanza al cuello para abrazarlo y lo tumba de sentón- ¡Aladdin, Aladdin, no sabes cómo te he extrañado!

Aladdin: -le acaricia la cabeza- Lo sé, calma, yo también te he extrañado

Jazmin: -ve que Alibaba y Cassim los ven con una sonrisa picara- Ah, eh –se separa del chico- y ¿Dónde está Judal Onii-chan?

Aladdin: Pues, es una larga historia, pero ¿Qué hay de ti, donde esta Iris-san?

Jazmin: -palidece- Iris-onee-chan –sale corriendo hacia donde se dirigía antes de encontrarse con él-

Aladdin: Oye, espera –lo deja con la mano en el aire- vaya que rápida se ha vuelto

Alibaba: Jeje, ¿Quién era esa niña tan guapa?

Aladdin: Jazmin, una amiga de la infancia, crei que había muerto cuando… -pone cara triste- bueno no importa –se levanta- ¿Nos vamos?

Alibaba: Bueno

Los dos adolescentes se ven y sonríen cómplices por la forma en que Aladdin cambiaba de tema

Alibaba: Por aquí cerca está la posada donde nos hospedamos

Aladdin: Bien –sale corriendo hacia donde le señalaba su nuevo amigo-

Durante la noche, Alibaba y Cassim estuvieron conversando y discutiendo sobre lo que pasaría en el laberinto mientras Aladdin pensaba en la niña con la que se encontraron. Al final se fueron a dormir sin que Cassim pudiera convencer a su amigo de que no tratara de conquistarlo

A la mañana siguiente

Aladdin: -dormía estirado en el colchón como una estrella hasta que termina en el suelo- Au –levantándose- ¿Qué paso?

Cassim: Hora de levantarse, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer ahora que Alibaba quiere usar nuestra mercancía en su viajecito –ve al niño abrazando la almohada apunto de dormirse otra vez- ¡oye! –le quita la almohada- ¿Qué no me escuchaste?, arriba

Aladdin: Si, ya voy Onii-san

Cassim: Yo no soy tu hermano, ya levantate

Aladdin: -se levanta del suelo y se acerca al espejo para acomodar su turbante y acomodar su trenza- perdón por decirte así, pero –ve a Cassim que esta atareado y molesto - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malhumorado?

Cassim: ¿Disculpa? –Suspira- perdona, pero es que quería volver a Balbadd lo más pronto posible y esto retrasa mis planes

Aladdin: Lo siento, no quería causar problemas

Cassim: No es tu culpa, cuando algo se le mete algo en la cabeza a Alibaba, no hay nada que lo detenga

Alibaba: -entra asotando la puerta con una gran sonrisa- ¿Ya están despiertos?, que bueno, ya tengo todo lo que necesitamos –agarra a Aladdin de la ropa- vamos Aladdin, mientras mas nos tardemos en entrar, mas nos tardaremos en conquistar el laberinto –se va sin cerrar la puerta-

Cassim: -con una gota en la cabeza- En verdad que no tiene remedio

* * *

**Otashaman: Listo, otro cap listo y subido, que tierno encuentro el de los niños ¿cierto?, tuve que escribirlo aparte o no me hubiera quedado igual, en el próximo cap contare todo lo que pasa dentro de Amon, no se lo pierdan, y pronto veremos de nuevo al hermano mayor, Otashaman fuera XD besos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 El 7° Laberinto: Amon parte 2**

Alibaba y Aladdin corren por las escaleras hacia la torre con 3 bolsos de tamaños distintos, el de Aladdin le cubría la espalda y uno cruzado que casi llegaba al suelo y los de Alibaba, bueno digamos que va a terminar con la columna bastante torcida ¬¬U

Aladdin: -ve el tamaño de la torre al llegar al frente de su entrada- Sugoi, es mas majestuosa de lo que me pareció ayer

Alibaba: Si, a mí también me lo parece

Aladdin: Bueno, entremos –toma a su amigo por la muñeca y ambos atraviesan la puerta que parecía un portal a otra dimensión-

Todo lo que veían durante su viaje al interior eran luces y un túnel de color dorado que giraba alrededor sin parar hasta que llegaron a una parte donde se encontraban frotando con la visión de un planeta de color azul del que emanaban unas luces blancas y una de estas luces los atrapo y fueron succionados callendo en una especie de estanque con un golpe casi seco

Alibaba: -levantándose con dificultad- Ay, que caída, Aladdin ¿te encuentras bien? –Ve para todos lados- ¿Aladdin?

Aladdin: -con voz bulbujeante como si estuviera bajo el agua- Aquí

Alibaba: -lo ve acostado boca abajo en el agua y lo saca para que respire- ¿No te diste cuenta que es poco profundo?

Aladdin: Coc, coc –se seca la cara- no, creí que era más profundo y como no se nadar, coc, coc

Alibaba: -ve el lugar en donde están- ¿Dónde estamos?

Aladdin: Coc, creo que en el principio del laberinto –siente un olor extraño y se tapa la nariz-¿Cue es eche ollor?

Alibaba: No lo se –siente el agua y la huele- esto es

Detrás de ellos comienza a prenderse un fuego desde los estanques más altos

Alibaba: Oh, oh –carga al niño como un saco de papas junto con los bolsos y hecha a correr- ¡debemos salir de este estanque!

Aladdin: -con los brazos y piernas colgando- ¿Por qué?

Alibaba: Porque si no lo hacemos nos convertiremos en barbacoa –consigue llegar justo a tiempo a la orilla cuando una torre de fuego emerge del estanque- Uf, eso estuvo cerca

Aladdin: Alibaba-kun, mira

Al frente de se encontraba una enrome cueva de piedra de unos 10 metros de alto, con una gran cantidad de puertas que cubrían por completo las paredes hasta unos 3 metros por encima del piso, en lo alto de la cueva de abría un enorme tragaluz que alumbraba todo el lugar

Alibaba: -completamente asombrado- Qu, ¡¿Qué demonios?!. –se acerca a una pared con flores de colores vivos muy hermosos- Las paredes rocosas brillan, ¡Y nunca había visto unas flores como estas!, ¡Esto es un Laberinto!

Aladdin: -con los brazos alzados- ¡Lo logramos!

Alibaba: ¡No puedo creer que al fin estemos aquí! Supongo que ese libro tenía razón

Aladdin: ¿Libro?

Alibaba: Si, lei acerca de esto en el libro "El recuento de las aventuras de Sinbad", dejame citarlo –se aclara la garganta- Al entrar por la puerta del Laberinto, inmediatamente uno empezara a volar a través de un pilar de luz… Al avanzar por el camino correcto, toda clase de tesoros estarán esperando.. Aun mes importante, es aquí donde encontraran el artefacto que contiene al Djinn"

Aladdin: Vaya, eso quiere decir que si encontramos el camino correcto, ¡Podremos llevarnos todos los tesoros que queramos! –observa las puertas- Pero hay demasiados caminos, ¿Cómo encontraremos el correcto sin perdernos? –ve a su amigo- ¿Eh? Alibaba-kun

Alibaba: -súper emocionado- ¡Vayamos por este Aladdin! –Se acerca a una de las entradas-

Aladdin: -lo agarra de la ropa tumbandolo- ¡Espera!, debemos pensar mejor, ¿Qué tal si morimos por irnos por el camino equivocado?

Alibaba: -traga grueso- No había pensado en eso –se levanta y observa las puertas de la pared- en verdad hay muchos caminos, y todos lucen igual

Aladdin: -ve algo raro en la pared- ¡Mira!, ¡Ese camino tiene algo escrito en la entrada!

Alibaba: ¿Eh?, ¿Cuál? –ve una marca en forma de X- ¡ah, es cierto!

Aladdin: Es una X, ¿Qué significara?

Alibaba: ¿No hay mas? busquemos

Aladdin: ¡Aquí hay una O!

Alibaba: -ve una que parecen letras chinas- Y aquí, no sé lo que dice

Aladdin: -se acerca- dice NO

Alibaba: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Aladdin: Pues, te lo cuento después

Alibaba: Bueno, pero todas parece que tienen una clase de marca

30 minutos después, Alibaba se encuentra acostado en el suelo junto a un Aladdin que dibuja en el suelo feliz

Aladdin: O, X, X, O, hay muchos y aun no sabemos lo que significan, ¿tal vez las O indican el camino correcto?

Alibaba: ¡Como si fuera a ser tan simple! –piensa un momento- un momento –se levanta y comienza a correr- ¡Oye Aladdin!, encuentra una entrada que no haya sido marcada

Aladdin: Bien –se para y corre hacia otra dirección- ¡aquí esta!, ¡esta no tiene marca!

Alibaba: Bien –se acerca y pone su mano en la pared- este es, el camino correcto

Aladdin: ¿Qué?, pero, ¿Por qué no esta marcado?

Alibaba: Pues porque, veras, al inicio crei que esas marcas eran naturales en la roca, pero entonces se me ocurrió que eran muy extrañas y que parecían haber sido hechas por humanos

Aladdin: Tienes razón

Alibaba: ¿Entonces quien las pudo hacer?

Aladdin: -piensa- ¿La gente que estuvo aquí antes que nosotros?

Alibaba: ¡Bingo!, fueron ellos, entraron en cada uno de los caminos, entonces ¿tu que harias si el camino que eliges no es el correcto?

Aladdin: -con su dedo índice sobre su boca haciendo su cara más tierna- Mmm, volvería y elegiría otro camino

Alibaba: Exacto, y eso explica porque todos los caminos están marcados, cuando entraban y se daban cuenta que no era el correcto regresaban y lo marcaban, asi que el camino correcto debe ser…

Aladdin: ¡La entrada que no tiene marca

Alibaba: ¡Bingo otra vez!, entonces, ya que lo sabemos, andando –comienza a caminar-

Aladdin: -lo sigue- Pero debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos lo que podamos encontrar más adelante

Alibaba: Tienes razón

Al seguir andando se encuentran con muchas trampas de todo tipo y terminan cayendo en una especie de abismo hasta una sala con enormes esferas tan brillantes como el arcoíris y Aladdin amortigua la caída con su turbante magico

Aladdin: -ve las esferas- Sugoi, que hermosas son esas esferas

Alibaba: -las observa también- Si son increíbles, por cierto ¿Por qué tienes algo como esto? –refiriéndose al turbante-

Aladdin: Lo tengo desde que escape

Alibaba: ¿Escapaste, de donde?

Aladdin: Es una larga historia, por ahora siga… -le suena el estomago- mos

Alibaba: Jajaja, creo que mejor comemos algo antes –saca de su bolso varias frutas y algunos dulces- toma –le da un par de manzanas y un dulce de miel con una rodajita de limón en su interior-

Aladdin: Que dulce más raro

Alibaba: Es para que recuperes fuerzas –saca una cantimplora y sirve en unos bacitos de cristal un poco de té árabe-

Aladdin: -con un trozo del dulce en la boca- Acido, pero me gusta –traga y toma una manzana-

Alibaba: Te quería preguntar Aladdin, ¿Por qué viajas solo? quiero decir un niño de tu edad no creo que pueda viajar solo por mucho tiempo, el mundo está lleno de muchos peligros

Aladdin: Pues –deja el corazón de la segunda manzana junto al de la primera y se pone melancolico- viajo porque estoy buscando a alguien

Alibaba: ¿A alguien, puedo saber a quién?

Aladdin: A Onii-san, cómo pudiste escuchar de Jazmin, tengo un hermano, nos separaron hace mucho tiempo y lo estoy buscando, tengo una idea de donde puede estar, pero no será fácil llegar hasta alla, asi que estoy buscando a los amigos de Ugo-kun para saber porque a nos hicieron eso a mi hermano y a mi

Alibaba: -lo ve seriamente- ¿Quien eres tu Aladdin?, digo debes ser alguien especial, porque separarlos a los dos asi debe ser por algo

Aladdin: No lo se, y eso es lo que quiero averiguar

* * *

**Otashaman: Aqui tienen, cap 9 (iba a seguirlo un poco mas pero creo que se hubieran aburrido -o-u) estoy trabajando en el 10 asi que es posible que mas tarde o mañana lo puedan leer, todo esto lo saque del manga pero cambiando varias cosas, ya que los dialogos dan muchos rodeos y me fastidio escribir tanto ¬¬U, me leen despues, Otashaman fuera XD besos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 El 7° Laberinto: Amon parte 3**

Los dos se habían quedado cayados desde hace ya un rato y ya se estaba tornando algo incomodo

Alibaba: Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos –se levanta y recoge las cosas y se monta el bolso- ¿nos vamos? –ve hacia donde debería estar Aladdin- O_O ¡AHHHHHH!

En el preciso punto en el que estaba Aladdin, había una enorme cosa que parecía una hormiga verde con dientes, el muchacho solo atina a apoyarse en una de las esferas

Aladdin: -con voz apagada- Alibaba-kun

Alibaba: -voltea y ve al pobre pequeño dentro de la boca de una hormiga pero esta era más grande- ¡WAAAAH!

Aladdin: Por favor –mueve un poco las manitos- ayúdame

Alibaba: -saca al niño de la boca de la bestia de un tirón- ¿Estás bien?

Aladdin: -lleno de baba de color lila- Si, pero mi cuerpo esta todo pegajoso

De las esferas sale un crujido y estas se rompen dejando salir a nuevas hormigas más pequeñas

Alibaba: ¡Esas no son luces o tesoros, son los huevos de las hormigas monstruo!

Aladdin: -toma su flauta entre sus manos- ¡Sujétate a mi Alibaba-kun! –toca su flauta tan fuerte como pueden sus pequeños pulmones-

De la flauta sale un cuerpo completo, exceptuando la cabeza, de un gigante de color azul y comienza a correr con los dos montados en él

Alibaba: ¡Salgamos de aquí!

El gigante corre a toda velocidad hasta otra cueva donde regresa a la flauta, los dos chicos descanzan después de ese gran susto

Alibaba: Eso estuvo muy cerca, pensé que seriamos el almuerzo de esas hormigas –se escucha un sonido de enormes patas impactando con el suelo- ¿Qué rayos? –Voltea- OO –agarra al pequeño y sale corriendo con todas sus fuerzas-

Una hormiga de tamaño descomunal corría detrás de ellos babeando y rugiendo seguida de muchas, más pequeñas, hasta que Alibaba de repente tropieza con una roca y rueda hasta un agujero a un lado de la cueva

Aladdin: -que termino a dos metros del rubio- Ittai, eso dolió Alibaba-kun –ve que la hormiga esta apunto de golpear al muchacho- ¡Alibaba-kun, Abunai!

Alibaba: -se voltea sacando su cuchillo y corta la pata de la criatura- Vaya, que fácil fue –corta todas las patas- es como cortar gelatina – sale del agujero y corta a las pequeñas que los siguieron- sus corazas no tienen ninguna resistencia

Aladdin: Eh, Alibaba-kun –señala a la hormiga que corto al principio- creo que no son lo que creíamos

Los pedazos de la más grande se deshacen formando una especie de babaza con vida propia que se reunía con las que formaron las más pequeñas al deshacerse también y formar una aun mas grande que toma una forma bastante grotesca

Alibaba: ¡Demonios! –esquiba uno de los ataques del monstruo- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Aladdin: ¡Lo siento pero te necesitamos de nuevo, Ugo-kun! –sopla su flauta y sale el gigante-

Ugo ataca al monstruo y lo atraviesa de un golpe, pero al estar hecho de baba este se regenera

Aladdin: Parece que tendré que usar mi as bajo la manga –sopla en la flauta y las manos de Ugo se encienden en un fuego de color rosa oscuro- ¡escóndete en alguna parte Alibaba-kun!

Alibaba: ¡Sí! –se esconde detrás de una roca cerca del agujero donde estaban antes-

Aladdin: -levanta las manos y las junta- ¡Tomen esto! –baja las manos en un golpe-

El gigante hace lo mismo y golpea a la creatura vaporizándola por completo, después de que el humo se disipa Alibaba se acerca para comprobar que ya no esta

Alibaba: Nada, no quedo nada

Aladdin: Que bueno –hace que Ugo entre en la flauta y comienza a acercarse a su amigo pero cae en el suelo inconsciente-

Alibaba: ¡Aladdin! –Lo levanta y lo sacude- ¡¿Estás bien, Aladdin?! –Como ve que el niño no responde busca donde pueden esconderse por si aparece otro monstruo- Ay –lo carga y lo lleva a una cueva cercana-

Unas horas después Alibaba limpiaba su cuchillo con el pequeño dormido junto a él, había improvisado un pequeño campamento dentro de la cueva que no tenía más de dos metros de altura

Alibaba: (Creo que estaremos seguros si descansamos aquí por un rato, tiene una sola entrada y asi me será mas fácil vigilar si algo viene) –ve al pequeño que parecía estar sufriendo- (Esta flauta si que es peligrosa… ¿En verdad usarla necesita de tanta energía?) –toma la flauta del cuello del pequeño- (Yo no estoy cansado ni nada, tal vez yo pueda soplarla en su lugar) –trata de tocarla pero ni siquiera suena- (Nada puede que solo el la pueda usar) –ve el circulo con una estrella en el centro- (que extraño símbolo, tiene una escritura muy rara, ¿Aladdin lo podrá leer?, pensándolo bien no se nada de él exceptuando que busca a su hermano) –lo observa un rato y sonríe- (bueno nosotros tampoco le dijimos nada, en cuanto despierte conversare con él, averiguare que otros secretos guarda) –se recuesta de un muro y se duerme-

Unas horas después, el silencio de la cueva es perturbado por el sonido de pasos, Alibaba se despierta debido a este y se levanta

Alibaba: -ve al pequeño aun respirando dificultosamente pero con mejor color y sonríe- (Es un alivio, ya se ve mucho mejor) –vuelve a escuchar el sonido- (definitivamente ese no es el sonido de una gotera) –cubre la lámpara con una tela y se arrastra a la entrada- (lleva un ritmo) –ve a un par de hombres pasando por el lugar uno con porte presumido de cabello negro y otro enorme con una máscara y una espada- (Ese es, el jefe de la ciudad, el tal Jamil, ¿pero que hace aquí? Si no me equivoco mucha gente ha muerto tratando de explorar este laberinto, algo trama entrando aquí, por suerte no nos ha notado, pero si Aladdin sigue así nos descubrirá) –se devuelve adentro, quita un poco de la tela de la lámpara y revisa al niño- (que bueno ahora duerme, eso quiere decir que ya tiene algo de fuerza, por favor recupérate rápido)

En ese momento una chica aparece detrás de Alibaba y este salta del susto alejándose mientras voltea sacando su cuchillo

Alibaba: -con cara de estar listo para atacar- ¿Quién eres? –La ve- pero si eres, la chica esclava del mercado, ¿Qué haces aquí? –la chica no le contesta- oye, responde, ¿Qué acaso eres muda?

Jamil: Oh, aquí estabas Morgiana –entra en la cueva con el otro hombre detrás- gracias por tu buen trabajo

Alibaba: (Demonios, nos encontro, esta chica, ¿es de él?, diablos esto no es bueno, debo pensar en algo o nos podria eliminar, si Aladdin estubiera despierto, aunque puedo con ellos, pero no puedo a arriesgarme a que descubran quien soy, no tengo otra aternatiba que dejarme humillar) –se aclara la garganta- ¡Que alivio, estamos salvados, nosotros somos de la ciudad pero nos perdimos cuando jugabamos, ademas mi hermanito cayo enfermo! ¿podrian ayudarnos a salir de aquí?

El grupo solo pasa por un lado del chico sin prestarle la menor atención y Jamil hace una reverencia ante Aladdin

Jamil: Te he estado esperando gran Magi, por 10 años lo he hecho y al fin apareces frente a mi

Alibaba: (¿Magi?) –recuerda algo que le dijo su padre una vez "Recuerda, los Magi son los que escogen a los verdaderos reyes de este mundo, si eres escogido por uno, podrías salvar al mundo algún día)- disculpe, ¿ha dicho Magi?

Jamil: -no le contesta y se levanta- Goltas –camina hacia la salida-

El hombre enorme se monta al niño en el hombro y sigue a su amo

Alibaba: -consigue agarrar a Jamil de la ropa- ¿Qué crees que haces?, él vino conmigo

Jamil: -lo ve al fin a la cara- ¿Y tú qué crees que haces tocando mi ropa?, sucia rata de la ciudad

Alibaba: -su cara se pone sombría- Cuidado con lo que dices, si no quieres tener problemas

Jamil: ¿Disculpa?, será mejor que te retractes de lo que has dicho –ve que su mirada no cambia- Goltas, encárgate de él

El hombre deja al niño en brazos de Morgiana y ataca al muchacho que lo esquiva sin problemas y lo inmoviliza con un solo movimiento

Jamil: -reconoce los movimientos del chico y sonrie- Impresionante, eres muy rápido, ¿Dónde aprendiste a moverte de esa forma?

Alibaba: No es algo que te importe –empuja al hombre al suelo y se pone en guardia- deja a Aladdin donde estaba o abstente a las consecuencias

Jamil: En verdad eres sorprendente, dime, ¿Quién eres?

Alibaba: Si te lo digo, ¿dejaras que nos marchemos?

Jamil: -con una sonrisa de triunfador- Claro, si eso quieres

Alibaba: Soy Alibaba Saluja, solo con eso debes saberlo

Jamil: -se le pone la cara azul- ¿Saluja? entonces tu, eres

Alibaba: El tercer príncipe de Balbadd, ahora, déjalo, donde estaba

Morgiana: -ve la decisión en los ojos del muchacho y se sonroja un poco- (Increíble, él podría ayudarme a ser libre) –se acerca donde estaba el pequeño, lo deja, se acerca a Alibaba y le susurra- Ayúdame, a ser libre

Alibaba: -la ve y frunce el seño- Entonces, ven con nosotros

Jamil: ¿Cómo?, Morgiana ven para acá en este instante

Morgiana: No, me iré con ellos

Jamil: -frunce el seño furioso- Eres una, ¡Traidora!

Morgiana: -se pone en guardia- rápido, debemos salir de aquí

Alibaba: -recoge todas las cosas en un santiamén y coge en brazos a Aladdin- Vamos

Morgiana: -se lanza hacia la entrada impulsándose con su pierna derecha quitando del camino a Jamil- ¡Deprisa!

Ambos muchachos salen corriendo siguiendo el único camino hasta llegar lo suficiente mente lejos para detenerse sin que los alcancen en un buen rato

Alibaba: ¿Qué eres, como hiciste eso y porque traicionas a tu amo?

Morgiana: -seria- Para mí, él nunca ha sido mi amo, solo buscaba la oportunidad de escapar

Alibaba: Bueno, si eso es verdad ¿Por qué tienes eso aun? –señala los grilletes de los tobillos de la chica-

Morgiana: Esto no es nada para mi puedo soltarlos cuando quiera –se agacha y destroza la cadena de un jalón- listo

Alibaba: Waw, impresionante, pero no has respondido a todas mis preguntas

Morgiana: Lo lamento, te lo diré después por ahora –señala un túnel del que salían chorros de fuego del piso- primero debemos pasar eso

Alibaba: -ve el túnel- Vaya, será complicado pasar por allí –ve en la pared unos símbolos muy extraños- sostenlo –le pasa al niño y se acerca a la pared- es toran, una lengua antigua, dice "Para alcanzar la verdad, vence los colmillos del dragón y así encontraras lo que se esconde antes de la cola del dragón" eso quiere decir que debemos ir hasta casi el final del túnel –ve una cabeza de dragón casi al final del túnel- debe ser hay

Morgiana: Pero sale fuego del piso, ¿Cómo llegaremos?

Alibaba: Espera aquí, yo te aviso cuando debas pasar –corre por el túnel esquivando los chorros de fuego y acciona la palanca dentro de la boca del dragón- eso es, ¡vamos, ya puedes pasar!

Morgiana: -comienza a acercarse pero ve que del suelo esta apunto de salir fuego- ¡Cuidado!

Alibaba: -salta a tiempo para esquivar el chorro de fuego- Gracias, eh

Morgiana: Morgiana, y no es nada

Aladdin: -comienza a despertar- Mmm –se mueve en los brazos de la chica y abre los ojos- ¿Qué paso?

Alibaba: Aladdin, ya despertaste

Aladdin: -después de que la chica lo baja- ¿Dónde estamos, y porque esta ella aquí?

Alibaba: Te contare después, primero debemos salir de aquí –lo toma de la mano y empuja la cabeza del dragón abriendo un pasaje- Vamos

Los tres entran en el pasaje y este se cierra detrás de ellos

* * *

**Otashaman: Konishiwa, o mejor dicho Konbawa, aqui tienen el decimo cap, tarde una eternidad debido a que tube que copiar varias cosas del manga con algunos cambios propios, por Kami, si que me quedo largo o, bueno en el proximo termina la travesia en este laberinto, Otashaman fuera XD besos **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 El 7° Laberinto: Amon parte 4**

Después de pasar por unos cuantos obstáculos más, los tres chicos llegan a una cámara con una enorme puerta, decorada con palabras en el mismo idioma que se leía en el símbolo de la flauta de Aladdin y una placa redonda que mostraba una cerradura con dos manos derechas

Aladdin: Se nota que no se podía venir al laberinto solo

Alibaba: Si

Los dos: -se sonríen y ponen sus manos en la placa- ¡Ábrete Sésamo!

La puerta se abre transformando la sala en una columna que se levantaba en el centro una ciudad de centenares de edificios con estatuas de creaturas mitológicas y muchas más columnas alrededor

Alibaba: ¿Acaso salimos del laberinto?

Aladdin: No –señala el cielo- mira eso

El cielo parecía estar hecho con un techo de cristal sostenido por unas placas doradas con diferentes diseños elegantes

Morgiana: Entonces, ¿aun estamos en el laberinto?

Aladdin: Así es, específicamente estamos en la Necrópolis de este laberinto –se quita su turbante y lo pone a frotar- creo que ese es el edificio donde está el tesoro, suban

Alibaba: -sube ayudando a la chica- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso Aladdin?

Comienzan a viajar hacia un edificio de donde sale una columna de fuego

Aladdin: Lo sé porque Ugo-kun me lo dijo

Alibaba: ¿Cuándo?

Aladdin: Hace mucho, cuando aun no conseguía escapar

Alibaba: ¿De dónde?

Aladdin: De donde estaba

Alibaba: ¿Y dónde estabas?

Aladdin: En un lugar

Alibaba: ¡Ahhh, por el amor de dios, Aladdin, estoy tratando de saber mas de ti y todo lo que me dices son cosas confusas! –le da un tic en el ojo bastante obvio-

Aladdin: -algo asustado- Bueno, no me siento como para decirte más, pero tal vez pueda si me dices mas de ti podría tomar mas confianza

Alibaba: Bueno, de todas formas pensaba decírtelo, ¿has escuchado del país de Balbadd?

Aladdin: Sip, es un país costero, encargado del comercio con una gran cantidad de naciones por mar o eso he oído

Alibaba: Jajaja, pues has oído bien, pero no es solo un país, es una ciudad país

Aladdin: ¿Eh, enserio?

Alibaba: Si, y espero no te vayas a caer con esto, déjame decirte que yo, soy el tercer príncipe de esa ciudad

Aladdin: ¿¡Ehhhhhhhhhhh?!,¡no te creo!

Alibaba: Pues lo soy, estoy con Cassim por un encargo que le hizo mi padre

Aladdin: Vaya, eso es genial –ve a Morgiana y sonrie- por cierto, ¿Qué hace ella con nosotros?, hace rato que te lo pregunte

Alibaba: Oh, cierto, ella está con nosotros porque según ella, su amo nunca fue su amo, o eso me ha dicho

Aladdin: -se le acerca a la chica y sonríe con total dulzura- ¿Podrías decirnos le verdadera razón?

Morgiana: -ve a Alibaba y luego a Aladdin- Quiero encontrar a mi hermano

Aladdin: ¿Tu hermano?, entonces eres como yo, también busco a mi hermano, ¿Cómo es él, me lo puedes contar?

Morgiana: -sonrie de forma tierna con la cara iluminada- Es dulce, gentil, protector, pero sobre todo fuerte, me protegió desde que era bebé –su cara se entristece- pero, hace 11 años, ocurrió un incidente y nos separaron, no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces

Alibaba: ¿Qué paso?

Morgiana: -le cuenta lo que paso ese dia y al terminar- Tuve que sufrir mucho a manos de ese hombre por tanto tiempo, buscando quien pudiera ayudarme a ser libre –se abraza las piernas- solo quiero volverlo a ver aunque sea una vez y entonces regresar a mi país Katargo

Alibaba: ¿Katargo, que no está en el continente oscuro?

Morgiana: Si, pero te agradecería que no le digas así

Alibaba: Lo siento

Aladdin: ¿Tu en verdad tienes tanta fuerza, como tu hermano?

Morgiana: Claro, aunque no tanta como él ya que soy mujer, soy una fanalis, mi raza es muy poderosa

Alibaba: Si, escuche que pueden atravesar a un león de un golpe

Morgiana: En mi caso de una patada, tengo piernas muy fuertes

Aladdin: ¡Sugoi, me gustaría ver eso!

Morgiana: Te lo puedo mostrar, con eso –señala la puerta del edificio que se encontraba a unos 2 metros por delante de ellos-

Los dos: ¿Enserio puedes llegar hasta allá?

Morgiana: -salta hacia arriba, da cuatro tirabuzones, patea la puerta al impactar con ella destrozándola, y se para dando una vuelta de trompo con la pierna izquierda medio levantada- Ya esta, ya podemos pasar

Los dos: -bajan del turbante- OoO –se ven las caras y sonríen- ¡Eso fue increíble!

Aladdin: -se le acerca dando saltitos de emoción- Sugoi, sugoi, señorita eres muy fuerte 8D

Morgiana: -se pasa los dedos por la coleta de su pelo algo sonrojada- Gracias –ve a Alibaba y se sonroja mas-

Alibaba: Bien, ya podemos seguir -entra con los demás detrás de él- ¿Eh?

La sala del tesoro no era la gran cosa, solo algunos montículos de cacharros en el suelo y una vasija en el centro sobre un pedestal aunque el diseño del lugar era algo majestuoso, con grabados y figuras de cerámica, los tres chicos se ponen a buscar que puedan encontrar en el lugar

Alibaba: -despues de buscar por un rato- Aladdin, Morgiana, ¿encontraron algo?

Morgiana: No, nada

Aladdin: Solo un monton de rocas y baratijas

Alibaba: -comienza a caminar hacia la salida- Tal vez esta no es la verdadera sala del tesoro, no importa, hay muchos otros edificios alla afuera, vamos a revisar

Aladdin: Si

Morgiana: Bueno –lanza una vasija a un lado, que cae en uno de los montículos sin dañarse, y sigue al adolescente-

Justo cuando van a salir del lugar, aparece Goltas en la entrada con el pecho ensangrentado

Alibaba: -saca su cuchillo- ¡Demonios! Esta…

Aladdin: Espera Alibaba-kun, él ya…

El hombre cae en ese instante al suelo de frente

Morgiana: ¡Goltas! –se acerca corriendo-

Aladdin: Es terrible, tiene quemaduras muy graves

Alibaba: Peor, ¿Por qué tiene cortes por toda la espalda?

Morgiana: - con cara aterrada- Fue él, el amo lo hizo, es la forma en que castiga a los que no le obedecen o no le son inútiles, incluso si alguien se equivoca lo hace

Alibaba: Pero, tú no tienes

Morgiana: Porque sabe que podría ser capaz de golpearlo como lo hizo mi hermano hace 11 años

Alibaba: -furioso de verdad- Ese desgraciado, tratar así a la gente

En ese momento llega Jamil con una apariencia sombría

Alibaba: Así que sigues vivo

Jamil: ¿A quién crees que le hablas, basura inmunda?, vulgar, estúpido, solo eres un desperdicio de aire

Alibaba: (¿Qué le pasa a este demente?, sabe qué posición tengo, está actuando muy raro)

Jamil: Espera, tengo una lista de quejas y castigos que administrar

Alibaba: ¿Castigos?

Jamil: ¡Si!, ¡¿Qué demonios eran esos monstruos, por que están aquí, porque paso esto, que es lo que hice para merecer esto?! Y además, ¡Que Morgiana me traicione, todo es! ¡TU CULPA!

Alibaba: (Poe favor, ¿enserio, este es el líder de la ciudad?) –su cara se pone seria- Puedo verte mojar los pantalones desde aquí, intrépido jefecillo, pero lo he estado diciendo desde que entramos, esto es un laberinto, un lugar donde pones tu vida en riesgo, ¡Un lugar que extiende la vida! –lo ve directo a los ojos con una mirada autoritaria- Si estas asustado, corre a llorar a tu mansión, "señorito"

Jamil: -lo ve con cara de incredulidad y luego se pone serio- ¡Basta, cállate!, lo que dices no tiene sentido –saca su espada y se pone en guardia- (Idiota, ¿crees que puedes vencer a alguien que ha sido entrenado por años en esgrima con un cuchillo como ese?, ¡Definitivamente soy más fuerte que él, quiero verlo sufrir, que intente escapar solo para darse cuenta que no puede y entonces lo cortare en pedazos!) primero, ¡Tu pierna! –Da una estocada al suelo que Alibaba esquiva sin esfuerzo- Jajaja, Veo que sabes esquivar, diría que estoy impresionado, pero, ¡¿Cómo esquivaras esto?! –da muchas estocadas al frente, pero ni siquiera roza al chico-

Alibaba: -da una vuelta completa y vuelve a pararse como estaba- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Jefecillo?

Jamil: ¡Diablos!, ¿Por qué, por que?, ¡¿Por qué no puedo golpearte?!

Alibaba: -con agilidad esquiva la espada de Jamil y le pone su cuchillo en un costado- Sabes, tu flanco esta abierto –sigue esquivando y lo golpea con la parte que no está afilada con cada ataque- y ahora, tu cuello, tu hombro, tu codo

Jamil: Demonios, si no hago algo voy a perder

Alibaba: Muy tarde –le pone la punta del cuchillo en el cuello- te dare una F de fracasado, niñito

Jamil: (¿Que sucede con este tipo?, he estado aprendiendo esgrima desde que era un niño, esto es justo como cuando mi maestro me advirtió sobre el peligro, pero yo practique y aun asi, ¡pero esto no es una practica!, es la vida real) –comienza a sudar con terror- ¡Esa es la esgrima de la familia real! (Si el pude usarla entonces, ¡si es un príncipe!) –cae de rodillas- ¡Morgiana, ayúdame Morgiana!

Morgiana: -parada junto al herido Goltas, ve al hombre y con la mirada y la voz fría- No, nunca, mas

Alibaba: Rindete, he ganado –guarda su cuchillo- ahora, quédate cerca si quieres seguir vivo –ve que no se mueve de su lugar- como quieras –se acerca a Aladdin-

Aladdin: Alibaba-kun, estuviste increíble, que bien te moviste

Alibaba: Jeje, gracias amiguito –le pasa la mano por la cabeza cariñosamente- estoy seguro que lo hubieras hecho tan bien como yo, ya que eres un Magi

Aladdin: (Lo descubrió, pero ¿Cómo?) Alibaba-kun… -su flauta brilla y señala la vasija que brillaba de la misma manera- miren, ¿sera que?

Los dos se acercan a la vasija y la tocan haciendo que la luz se extienda por toda la sala transformando todos los objetos del suelo en oro puro y sale un gigante de color azul muy parecido a Ugo, pero este era un anciano con una enorme panza y barba larga, el Djinn del laberinto

Djinn: ¿Quién es, el que desea convertirse en Rey? –observa a los presentes y ve a Jamil- no puedes ser tu –ve a Morgiana- tu tampoco, pero tienes unas ganas y deseos enormes de vivir –ve a Alibaba- ¿Qué tal tu? –suspira y se encoje a un tamaño mas comodo- ustedes los humanos son tan pequeños, que me cuesta escucharlos –ve al pequeño- vaya, vaya, pero si es el Magi en persona –hace una reverencia-

Aladdin: Eh, ¿nos conocemos?

Djinn: -se enderesa- No, nunca nos hemos visto, pero se quien eres, mi nombre es Amon, el Djinn del honor y los valores y me parece que vienen a conocerme ¿cierto?, felicidades, ¡han conquistado el laberinto!

Alibaba: -se le iluminan los ojos y empieza a saltar de emoción- ¡Si, lo hemos conquistado! –comienza a recoger los tesoros de la cámara- Ven Morgiana, ayudame a juntarlo todo

Mientras el muchacho hace esto Aladdin habla con el Djinn, que le explica todo lo que puede acerca de los Magi (N.A.: Para los que no han leído el manga les aconsejo que lo hagan ya que esta explicación alargaría este capítulo y no quiero hacer spoiler más de lo que lo he hecho y lo hare)

Aladdin: Pero, ¿Por qué tengo que escoger a alguien para ser rey, que esta pasando?

Amon: Bueno

De repente el lugar empieza a temblar y las paredes se empiezan a resquebrajar junto con el techo

Amon: Esto es

Afuera del laberinto, un muchacho de cabello negro frotaba en una alfombra mientras hacía unos movimientos con las manos

De nuevo adentro

Amon: Alguien está cerrando el camino desde afuera, si esto continua, ninguno de ustedes podrá salir de aquí

Alibaba: ¡¿Cómo?!, ¿Qué hacemos? No me quiero quedar aquí atrapado –agarra al Djinn por un trozo de ropa-

Amon: Tranquilos, creare un camino para que puedan salir –dibuja en el aire un círculo mágico que desciende al suelo y emite una luz azul- ¡Los que deseen salir entren al círculo!

Alibaba y Aladdin se meten dentro con una gran cantidad de bolsas, pero Morgiana se quedo fuera viendo al que había sido su amo

Alibaba: ¡Morgiana, deprisa, entra al círculo!

Morgiana: -ve con rencor al hombre y se da la vuelta para dirigirse al círculo- Adiós

Goltas: -desde su posición en el suelo- Bien hecho

Morgiana: Goltas –lo ve-

Goltas: El no debe salir de aquí, nos ha hecho sufrir por años

Morgiana: Tu también deberías venir

Goltas: No, yo tampoco debo, he hecho cosas horribles obedeciendo a esa escoria, pero tú, nunca te sometiste a él más de lo necesario, vete, busca tu destino, ese es mi último deseo

Morgiana: Goltas –aciente con decisión- si, lo prometo, nunca te olvidare y buscare mi destino –corre y entra al círculo para luego observar como Goltas se levanta y carga a Jamil que solo decía incoherencias y caminar hacia la puerta justo cuando una gran cantidad de rocas caen- Adios –una lagrima corre por su mejilla-

Amon: Ahora, vayan con la bendición del rey Salomon

El circulo se eleva antes de que el lugar termine de derrumbarse y solo se puede ver como el Djinn se vuelve humo y entra en el cuchillo de Alibaba

Afuera la gente corría despavorida del hundimiento de la torre dejando un gran agujero que se podía observar desde la posición del misterioso chico sobre su alfombra junto con un hombre que lo acompaña

Hombre: ¿Esta seguro de que esto no causara problemas? –ve al muchacho-Judal-magi-sama

Judal: Si, esa torre solo estorbaba, es mejor que no este

Hombre: Bien, entonces será mejor que nos marchemos

Judal: No, yo me quedo, voy a ver que me encuentro para entretenerme

Hombre: Muy bien –se levanta- entonces nos veremos después –desaparece en una nube de Rukh negro

Judal: -sonrie una vez se ha ido el hombre- En realidad también quiero ver si veo a Chibi, ya debería estar por ahí

* * *

**Otashaman: Hola de nuevo, crei que no superaría al anterior, pero ya ven que este fue más largo, no tengo mucho que decir esta vez, excepto que en el próximo cap se reunirá otra parejita, nos vemos entonces, Otashaman fuera XD besos**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Un encuentro y las praderas del Este**

Judal se encontraba recorriendo la ciudad desde el aire montado en su alfombra después de que hizo desaparecer Amon

Judal: Ahora que es idiota de Al Sarmen no está cerca, veamos que puedo encontrar – un rato después bosteza con pereza- que aburrido, no hay nada interesante en esta ciudad –ve a una chica que le parece familiar- ¿eh?

Una chica hermosa, de cabello rojo que terminaba en puntas rosadas, muy largo, tenía la piel muy blanca y rosada, parecía la de una princesa aunque ella estaba sucia por los trabajos que tenía que hacer, llevaba ropas de esclavo, un vestido desgarrado y pequeño, con grilletes en los pies delatando que era una esclava. Se encontraba en el mercado viendo unos brazaletes de plata muy bonitos

Judal: -baja al suelo y se comienza a acercar a la chica- (¿Podrá ser?)

La chica se voltea justamente cuando él llega a dos metros de ella

Judal: -reconoce los zafiros azules alma de los ojos de ella- ¿Iris?

Iris: ¿Judal? –Corre y salta a su cuello haciéndolo dar una vuelta-

Judal: Si eres tu –la abraza- no creí volver a verte

Iris: ¡Judal, eres tú, te he extrañado mucho!, ¡No sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar!, creí, ¡creí que te habías olvidado de mi! –Comienza a derramar lágrimas-

Judal: Claro que no

Iris: ¡¿Entonces porque no cumpliste tu promesa?!, dijiste que nos veríamos muy pronto y han pasado 6 años, ¡6 años!

Judal: Lo siento, es que pasaron muchas cosas, cambiando de tema –se aleja y la ve de pies a cabeza- en verdad que has crecido

Iris: -tenía el cabello hasta los hombros y su cuerpo se había desarrollado haciendo la ver muy hermosa de no ser por los harapos que llevaba puestos- Eh, si –lo ve de la misma forma y se sonroja como cuando niña- tu también

El chico ahora era unos diez centímetros más alto que ella, la trenza de su cabello le llegaba hasta los tobillos y sus músculos se habían desarrollado, haciéndolo ver muy atractivo con su abdomen bien marcado, al igual que sus brazos algo musculosos

Judal: -ve como la chica se voltea bastante apenada y sonríe pícaramente- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Iris: -con una mano sobre su boca- Eh, pues –se pone mucho mas roja- si, te has vuelto muy guapo, es todo

Judal: Jaja, es bueno que te parezca así –ve las cadenas en los tobillos de ella- ¿Porqué tienes eso en los tobillos?

Iris: Eh –comienza a derramar lagrimas otra vez- esto es lo que he tenido que pasar,durante meses después de que nos separamos Jazmin y yo estuvimos vagando por todo el Imperio Kou hasta que llegamos a un pueblo muy escalofriante, ahí fue donde nos capturaron, yo fui obligada a convertirme en esclava y Jazmin me sigue a donde sea, nunca se ha separado de mi. Hace unos meses nos trajeron aquí y hemos trabajado para el terrateniente de esta ciudad.

Judal: Mmmm –saca su varita de plata con una especie de rubí en la punta- hagamos algo con eso –mueve la varita un en círculos y los grilletes de la chica desaparecen- listo

Iris: -ve sus tobillos- Pero, ¿Por qué?

Judal: -la toma del brazo y la acerca a él- Vendrás conmigo –su alfombra baja y la sube a esta, para después subir él-

Iris: Espera, ¿Qué haremos con Jazmin?

Judal: ¿Tienes a alguien que la pueda cuidar?

Iris: Si, Morgiana, pero

Judal: Entonces vámonos

La alfombra sube hasta llegar a 6 metros de alto y se va rumbo al Imperio Kou con los dos jóvenes sobre ella

Mientras tanto en algún lugar lejos de Qishan, un grupo de hombres iban cabalgando en las enormes praderas, parecían estar corriendo una carrera por la forma tan desordenada en la que iba el grupo. De repente uno de ellos se detiene

¿?: ¡Esperen!

¿? 2: ¿Estamos en tierra enemiga?

¿?: No, pero… -señala algo extraño en el terreno- ¿es eso una persona?

Al rato en una aldea cercana, compuesta de tiendas blancas bastante grandes, una niña batía con toda su fuerza en algo que parecía un barril, con un palo, mientras una anciana la escuchaba

Anciana: Para hacer la mejor leche de cabra, tienes que hacerlo con más fuerza

Niña: ¿Huh?, pero obaa-chan, ¿Cómo puedes verme si eres ciega?

Anciana: Oh, el Rukh me lo dijo, ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor, no hay nada que los Rukh no puedan ver

Niña: ¿Rukh?, ¿Qué es eso?

Anciana: Son como pequeñas aves o mariposas que aletean en la oscuridad

Niña: -con las manos dolidas- La abuela otra vez habla de pajaros y esas cosas

Un chico entra en la tienda donde se encontraban ambas junto a algunos de los hombres

Chico: Uhm, anciana, los hombres encontraron algo raro

Anciana: ¿Raro dices? –observa lo que uno de los hombres llevaba en el hombro y abre los ojos de repente muy grandes- Esto es, los Rukh están clamando

Niña: ¿Qué estás diciendo anciana?

Anciana: Rápido, pongan a ese niño en donde pueda descansar

Los hombres ponen al pequeño encima de una alfombra

¿?: Este niño sí que se ve raro

¿? 2: Me pregunto

Todos: ¿Quién es?

En Qishan un par de días despues, Alibaba se encontraba deprimido, debido a la desaparición del pequeño Magi, a tal punto que Cassim ya se estaba cansando de verlo así

Cassim: -recostado en su cama observando a Alibaba que solo veía por la ventana- (Por amor de dios, esto ya es el colmo) –se levanta, se le acerca y le da un golpe en la cabeza-

Alibaba: Au –voltea a verlo- ¿porque hiciste eso?

Cassim: Para que se te acomode el cerebro, ya es tiempo de irnos

Alibaba: Pero, ¿y Aladdin?

Cassim: Tranquilo, ese mocoso te prometió verse de nuevo ¿verdad? , pues entonces cálmate, lo veras pronto

Hombre: -abre la puerta- Alibaba-sama, un pequeño que dice conocerle quiere verlo, está en la entrada

Alibaba: -con los ojos brillantes- ¡¿En serio?! –sale corriendo de la habitación sin prestarle atención a su amigo de la infancia- (Casi crei que no vendrías, era imposible que murieras) –llega a la entrada de la posada- ¡Bienvenido! Alad…¿Eh?

En la entrada se encontraba era Morgiana vestida con un vestido blanco y un delantal rojo en la falda, con su cara seria como siempre

Morgiana: -hace una reverencia- Gusto en verlo príncipe Alibaba

Alibaba: Vaya, eres tu –sonrie- el gusto es mio

Cassim: -llega jadeando a donde están los dos chicos- Al fin te alcanzo, eres como un caballo desbocado cuando te emocionas –respira y ve a la chica- ¿Quién es ella?

Alibaba: Es una chica que nos ayudo a mí y a Aladdin en el laberinto

Morgiana: Mucho gusto, soy Morgiana

Cassim: El gusto es mío –agarra a Alibaba por el brazo- vamos Alibaba, tenemos que irnos, nos esperan para el viaje de regreso –lo jala hacia la salida trasera-

Morgiana: Esperen, si se van, déjenme ir con ustedes, como sabras Alibaba-san, quiero encontrar a mi hermano, pero no tengo con quien irme, Iris-san desapareció y Jazmin-chan partió a buscarla, por favor déjenme ir

Cassim: No, no pode...

Alibaba: -lo aparta a un lado- Claro que puedes venir

Cassim: Oye, no decidas en mi lugar

Alibaba: Que importa Cassim, ella nos lo está pidiendo amablemente, sería una falta de educación no dejarla venir

Cassim: -ve a su amigo, ve a la chica y suspira- No puedo contigo, está bien, puede venir

Morgiana: -sonríe con los ojos iluminados- ¡Gracias! –Hace una reverencia- se los agradesco de todo corazón, hare lo que sea que me pidan –se pone seria- excepto que pase la noche con alguno, eso sí que no

Cassim y Alibaba: -les resbala una gota por la cabeza- No pensábamos pedirte eso, no somos degenerados –o-U

Un rato después los tres iban en carros tirados por caballos por los caminos desérticos fuera de la ciudad, Alibaba iba en junto al conductor del carro del medio, Morgiana iba sentada dentro de este y Cassim en el del frente

Alibaba: -viendo el camino- (Aladdin, te lo prometo, voy a encontrarte, entonces nos iremos juntos de aventura)

En ese momento nadie sabía que entre los tesoros que se llevo Alibaba del laberinto uno de ellos estaba en su cuchillo

* * *

**Otashaman: Hola, aquí tienen el nuevo cap, ¿bonito encuentro entre Judal e Iris no?, se me ocurrió viendo animes de amor, espero les guste, en el siguiente Aladdin se encontrara con alguien que conoció hace mucho tiempo, Otashaman fuera XD besos**


	13. Disculpa

**Disculpa de la autora**

**Otashaman: !Konishiwaaaaa minnna¡ aqui Otashaman-desu, gomenne pero tardare un poco en seguir publicando en este fic. Comence clases y solo puedo entrar aqui en los fines de semana ToT, pero tranquilos denme 3 fines de semana por Cap les prometo que no los desfraudare, sayonara. Otashaman fuera XD besos**


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 Hakuei reaparece**

Un par de días después en la aldea de las praderas el pequeño Aladdin soñaba con los días en que estuvo con su hermano y sus padres

**_Sueño de Aladdin_**

El pequeño de 4 años estaba sentado en el suelo de la casa rodeado por el Rukh blanco, al cual trata de alcanzar y atrapar al menos a uno con sus pequeñas manitas

Madre: No Aladdin, no podras atrapar sin importar cuanto lo intentes

Aladdin: -ve asu madre que se encontraba sentada a la mesa- ¿Por qué?

Madre: Cuando crescas un poco mas te lo explicare con lujo de detalle

Judal: Mamá tiene razón Chibi, es algo muy complicado para ti todavía

Aladdin: -ve a su hermano que estaba parado a su espalda- Pero quiero saber

Padre: -junto a su hijo mayor- Ten paciencia –lo carga- solo debes recordar que eres parte de un clan muy especial y tu eres un amado del Rukh como tu hermano

Aladdin: ¿Cómo Onii-san?

Judal: - lo saca de los brazos de su padre y lo carga frente a él con sus manos aguantándolo de la colita- Asi es Chibi, como yo y por eso siempre te protegeré

Aladdin: ¿Encerio?

Judal: Enserio –pega su frente con la del pequeño y sonríe- solo llámame y estaré allí

Aladdin: -ve a su familia- Arigato, mamá, papá, Onii-san ¡los quiero mucho a los tres!

**_Fin del sueño_**

Aladdin: -acostado en una cama de una de las tiendas de la aldea aun con los ojos cerrados- Mamá, Papá, Onii-san –se le salen unas lagrimas y abre los ojos- (los extraño)

¿?: Vaya, ya despertaste, niño del Rukh

Aladdin: -va a su lado y encuentra a una anciana baja de estatura, cabello gris y piel clara- (una abuela) – se sienta en la cama- ¿Dónde estoy?

Abuela: Te encuentras en la aldea del clan Kouga en las praderas del Este-le pone una mano en la frente- parece que ya estás bien, ahora el Rukh estará feliz

Aladdin: ¿Conoces el Rukh?

Abuela: Así es pequeño, y no solo los conozco, también puedo ver esa hermosa corriente de vida

Aladdin: Por favor dígame, ¿Qué es el Rukh?

Abuela: -ve la pureza del Rukh que rodea al chico y sonríe- El Rukh es la energía de la vida, cuando se acaba la vida de un ser vivo, este se divide en dos partes, el cuerpo vuelve a la tierra y el alma regresa al Rukh, esto cuando la muerte es natural o pura como una enfermedad, pero cuando muere trágicamente o su vida es arrebatada por otros, el Rukh se tiñe de negro, dando aviso de sucesos trágicos o dolorosos, eso es el Rukh.

Aladdin: Yo creía que era energía, cuando les doy parte de la energía de mi estomago, muchas esferas de luz se reúnen y me conseden ayuda contra mis enemigos

Abuela: Pequeño, eso es…

¿?: Abuela

Abuela: -ve a la joven que se encontraba en la entrada de la tienda- ¿Qué sucede, Touya?

Touya: Los cazadores han vuelto

Abuela: Bien, voy enseguida –ve al niño- vamos pequeño

Aladdin: Bueno –se levanta y sigue a la anciana afuera-

Afuera un gran grupo de hombres montados en caballos eran saludados por los habitantes de la aldea, dos de los hombres del frente llevaban un venado amarrado de un palo por las patas

Mujer: -acercándose a uno de cabello rojo que parecía ser el líder- ¿Cómo les fue?

Hombre 1: -saludando con una sonrisa- Bien, no encontramos enemigos

Hombre 2: -con gran entusiasmo- Y trajimos un venado –se lo entrega a otra mujer- no lo olviden, debemos compartirlo con todos

Touya: -se acerca a los hombres con Aladdin- Aladdin-kun, el es Dolge, el te encontró en las praderas inconsciente

Dolge: - de cabello rojo, ojos negros y piel clara- Oh, eres ese chico –le sonríe con calides al niño- ¿estás bien?, ¿no estás herido?

Aladdin: -devolviendole la sonrisa- Estoy bien, ¡gracias por salvarme, señor!

Dolge: No fue nada, me alegra que estés bien

Hombres 2 y 3: -acercandose con el venado a toda velocidad-¡Oye Touya!

Hombre 3: Dolge trajo este venado para ti

Dolge: -que se bajo del caballo- ¡Idiota, te equivocas!

Hombre 2: ¡Dile que es el mejor Touya!

La joven solo lo ve con cara de preocupación mientras Dolge agarra a sus compañeros del cuello y luego la ve sonrojado

Touya: -aun mas angustiada- ¿N, no estabas asustado Dolge?, ¿No lloraste?, solías asustarte hasta de los conejitos

Dolge: -soltando a los otros dos que se revuelcan de la risa- ¡Eso era en el pasado!, ¡Ya creci y me converti en un hombre! –pone su puño en su pecho- ¡Soy un guerrero del clan Kouga, peleo por mi clan!

Aladdin:-con su sonrisa mas calida- ¡Es el mejor señor!

Pero Touya, aunque sonríe, baja la cabeza preocupada

Abuela: -se acerca a los hombres- ¿Entonces los rumores del este son ciertos?

Aladdin: ¡Ugo-kun También debe dar las gracias por salvarnos!

Dolge: El imperio es incluso mas poderoso, ya han conquistado mucho más allá del este, y no tardaran en llegar a nuestra aldea, y los enemigos utilizan extraños monstruos para pelear la guerra. Eso me preocupa

Abuela: Mmmm, si, es preocupante

Dolge: -con toda su determinación- ¡No se preocupen! ¡Nosotros hemos derrotado a otros países por mas de 100 años, también venceremos a éste! –Levanta el puño- ¡Por el orgullo del clan!

Todos: ¡SI!

En ese momento Aladdin toca su flauta y el enorme puño de Ugo sale por detrás del joven ocasionando que todos los aldeanos queden petrificados

Dolge: -voltea a donde todos veian- O-O ¿Eh?

Todos: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

A los 5 minutos todos estaban dentro de la tienda de la abuela discutiendo lo que paso

Dolge: -con su cara mas aterrada- ¡¿Qué demonios eres niño?!

Hombre 1: -recostado de lado con cansancio- Un extraño monstruo, ¿eres alguien del Imperio enemigo?

Touya: ¿Pero que dicen?, un niño pequeño como él no puede ser espía del país enemigo

Hombre 2: Claro que no, pero…

Dolge: Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba al borde de la montaña?, además estaba inconsciente y completamente solo, ¿Cómo y de donde vino?

Aladdin: Eso es lo que quiero saber, como volver, el lugar donde estaba antes se llama Qishan, ¿saben donde es?

Hombre mayor: Ah, escuche de una ciudad llamada así de una caravana del oeste –señala hacia donde es el oeste- según los rumores, más allá de muchas montañas del oeste, hay un país de arena, se dice que está muy lejos de aquí, los primeros de nuestros ancestros en ir caminando tardaron 5 años en llegar

Aladdin: OoO, ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿así de lejos está?!

Hombre 2: Eso es muy lejos, ¿en verdad existe ese país?

Aladdin: ¿C, como me voy?

Abuela: No te preocupes, en dos semanas llegara el mercado de primavera, solo tienes que pedirle a alguien de alguna caravana que te lleve, así llegaras más rápido

Aladdin: -se le ilumina la cara- Genial, ¡eso hare!

Abuela: hasta entonces puedes quedarte aquí

Aladdin: ¡Si, me quedare aquí por dos semanas!

Touya: ¿Tan pronto quieres irte?

Aladdin: -lave y sonríe- Si, hice una promesa, con un amigo –ve el techo y sonríe cálidamente- (Nos encontraremos de nuevo, Alibaba-kun)

Esa noche, toda la aldea celebraba una fiesta por el regreso seguro de los cazadores, algunos bailaban de una forma muy divertida debido al alcohol que ya tenían prácticamente en las venas, otros disfrutaban contándose historias o haciendo bromas mientras varias mujeres repartían comida con gran entusiasmo

Aladdin: -sentado junto a la abuela- Que divertido

Abuela: Es una familia muy grande

Aladdin: ¿Todos son, familia?

Abuela: Si, todos son parte del clan Kouga, por más de 100 años, hemos estado viviendo y muriendo juntos, naciendo y enamorándonos, la misma sangre corre por nuestras venas

Aladdin: -se entristece- Familia, yo, ya no tengo, excepto por Onii-san, yo no tengo familia

Abuela: ¿De qué hablas pequeño?

Aladdin: Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando yo tenía 4 años –se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas- así que, me quede sin ninguna familia

Abuela: -le pone la mano en la cabeza- Pues ahora tienes una nueva. Las personas que viven aquí, viven como una sola, tú también estás viviendo aquí, así que nosotros somos tu familia. Mi niño

Aladdin: -sus ojos brillan como unos zafiros y le muestra su sonrisa más luminosa- ¡Te quiero abuela! –Se lanza a abrazarla con toda su fuerza-

Abuela: -siendo ahogada por el abrazo- Cofcofcofcofcof

Touya: -corre hacia ellos- ¡No aprietes su cuello tan fuerte!

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño se encontraba con Touya y Dolge, la joven ordeñaba a una de las yeguas

Aladdin: ¿Entonces, ustedes son la "Brigada"

Dolge: Si, vivimos, asistimos y peleamos junto a los caballos

Touya: Desde nuestros ancestros de la antigüedad

Dolge: Y cuando se necesite, también peleare valientemente por mi clan

Aladdin: ¡Yum, la leche de caballo es deliciosa!

Dolge: -voltea y ve al chico chupando de las ubres de la yegua- (Ni siquiera me estaba escuchando)

Touya: -despegándolo de las ubres y poniendo al niño a un lado- ¡No puedes tomarla directamente Aladdin, te causara indigestión!

Dolge: -suspira- Las mujeres y los niños de verdad no entienden el concepto de la sangre guerrera

Touya: Jejeje, tu, eres más fuerte que antes, pero estoy preocupada, espero que nunca llegue el día en que tengas que pelear

Dolge la ve que comienza a derramar lagrimas de preocupación por él

Touya: -se seca las lagrimas y lo ve con una sonrisa- Espero que nosotros siempre, podamos vivir así, con felicidad

Dolge: -se sonroja y ve el piso- No necesitas preocuparte Touya, yo siempre te protegeré

Aladdin: -tratando de montarse a un caballo por la cola- Oye, oye, ¿Cómo monto un caballo?

Dolge: -lo ve y pone cara de espanto- ¡Idiota!, ¡los aficionados no montan caballos!

En ese momento el caballo comienza a inquietarse y relincha fuertemente para después comenzar a correr con un aterrado Aladdin montado sobre él

Aladdin: -sujetándose como puede- ¡Auxilio, que alguien me ayude por favor!

Touya: ¡Aladdin!

¿?: ¡A un lado, abran paso!

Todos ven como una mujer de cabello negro, montada en un caballo, se acerca al animal fugitivo y rescata al niño al pasarlo a su caballo

Aladdin: -siente que el caballo se detiene- ¿Eh?

Mujer: -con una cálida sonrisa- ¿Estás bien, pequeño?

Aladdin: No puede ser, ¿Hakuei-san?

Hakuei: Si, soy yo, pero, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Aladdin: Soy yo, Aladdin, el amigo de Hakuryuu y Kouha y hermanito de Judal

Hakuei: -lo ve con mucha atención- ¿Aladdin? –sonrie con toda su alegría al reconocerlo- ¡si eres tú!, oh que alivio, todos creímos que estabas muerto, cuanto has crecido

Aladdin: Sip, he crecido un montón, pero ¿Qué haces aquí en un lugar tan lejano?

Hakuei: Un momento, deja que nos bajemos y te explicare –se baja del caballo y ayuda al pequeño a hacer lo mismo- hay algo que debo hacer aquí

Aladdin: ¿Y de que se trata?

Hakuei: Lo veras en un momento, solo procura no dejar que se den cuenta que nos conocemos

Aladdin: ¿Quiénes?

Hakuei: -señala hacia donde se encuentran unos soldados- Ellos

Un rato después, todos los aldeanos se habían reunido fuera de las tiendas para escuchar la conversación de la abuela con la joven Hakuei que era acompañada por un chico de cabello azul claro de no más de 17 años y un hombre de apariencia presumida

Hakuei: Yo soy la tercera hija del primer emperador del imperio Huang, que ahora se hace llamar imperio Kou, Ren Hakuei, vine a hablar de diplomacia con ustedes

Todos los aldeanos se exaltaron y comenzaron a hablar muy fuerte

Hombre: ¡Oh, la hija del emperador!

Abuela: -suena su báculo en el suelo para poder hablar- Hija del emperador, soy la 155va nieta del rey del clan Kouga, me llamo Shaman Chagan

Hakuei: Si, lo se, en nuestro país también hay legendas de ustedes, "El Clan Kouga", "Ellos fueron la brigada mas prospera" su primer rey Chagan Han con un poder comparable al de un demonio, por poco logra unificar el mundo con su ejército, y el nombre de su país fue, "El Gran Imperio Kouga"

Todos comienzan a verla con caras más sombrías y molestas con cada palabra de la princesa

Hakuei: Sin embargo, el imperio fue creciendo cada vez más débil, incluso he oído que en estos tiempos han estado sufriendo de esclavitud, pero, este sufrimiento termina hoy, Clan Kouga, ¡sean parte de nuestro Imperio Huang!

Todos se sorprenden por la petición y comienzan a hacer alboroto

Hombre: ¿Unirnos al Imperio? ¡Debes estar de broma¡

Hakuei: No, escuchan, nuestro Imperio ya ha conquistado los llanos del lejano oeste, pronto dominaemos el oeste y el sur, ¡nuestra meta es "Unificar el Mundo", ahora que apuntamos al mismo sueño de sus ancestros, por favor préstennos su fuerza

En ese momento, la flauta de Aladdin comenzó a brillar, lo que puso en alerta al chico

Aladdin: ¿Ugo-kun, que pasa?

Hombre: -junto a la princesa, de cabello negro y apariencia de general tirano- Quizás ellos no entienden, usted es tan majestuosa y superior

Hakuei: -frunce el seño- Por supuesto que entienden

Dolge: ¡Ey! No nos hables tan llena de confianza, "únansenos" en realidad significa "tomaremos el control de su aldea" ¿no es cierto?

Todo el mundo empieza a gritar en concordancia con la afirmación de Dolge

Abuela: ¡SILENCIO!, dennos tiempo princesa, no es fácil aceptar este proposición tan de repente, desde el tiempo de nuestros ancestros hemos sido independientes

Hakuei: Entendido

Touya: -se les acerca con una bandeja- Mmm, aquí les traigo algo de leche, ¿Por qué no entran y conversan calmadamente con nosotros?

Hakuei: -sonrie- Oh, gracias

Cuando la princesa esta por tomar la taza de leche caliente, el hombre que había hablado antes le da un empujón a la joven aldeana y esta cae al suelo ante la mirada impresionada de los demás aldeanos y llenándose la ropa de leche que casi le quema la cara

Hakuei: -muy indignada- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Ryosai?!

Ryosai: -con una falsa amabilidad- Mi posición me permite hacer eso, no puedo dejar que la princesa tome cosas de los inmigrantes, además en nuestro país, la leche de caballo es comparable a una bebida para perros

Hakuei: -furiosa- ¡Ryosai!

Ryosai: No tiene que actuar, solo lo hace para negociar –se para como un dictador- ¡Oigan ustedes, esta aldea será parte del Imperio Kou, obedezcan tranquilamente!, ¿acaso no es un buen trato? Los estamos salvando de esta repugnante vida

Touya tiembla en el suelo atemorizada, lo que hace que Dolge se enfuresca y sin escuchar lo que dice el hombre, saca su espada y trata de cortarlo pero solo logra cortar la ropa del hombre que cae de sentón por el susto

Abuela: ¡Para Dolge!

Dolge: -sin soltar su espada- ¿Cómo te atreves, a denigrar a nuestra familia? No seremos parte de ustedes, ¡esa mirada llena de desdén hacia nuestras vidas, solo seremos ridiculizados! –Aprieta el mango de la espada- ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE INVADAN NUESTRO TERRITORIO, EL CLAN KOUGA PELEARA CONTRA USTEDES!

Todos: ¡Si, largo de aquí!- empiezan a lanzar piedras hacia la princesa y sus acompañantes-

Hakuei: -levanta al hombre con la ayuda del chico que los acompaño- ¡Regresemos Ryosai!

Aladdin solo ve como la princesa se va esquivando las piedras, antes de soplar suavemente su flauta

Unas horas después, la princesa se encontraba en el campamento de su ejército hablando con los capitanes y comandantes

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Comandante: ¡Esos animales, no los perdonaremos!

Capitan: ¡¿Nos preparamos para la ofensiva princesa?! ¡de la orden para atacar!

Hakuei: -ve a todos los hombres- No hay ordenes, cálmense, ellos son la futura población del Imperio, pensemos un plan para hacerlos nuestros compañeros y crear la paz de esa forma

Todos: -se inclinan- ¡SI!

Hakuei: -se levanta de su silla- Responderé en la mañana, hagan descanzar a los soldados –abre la cortina de entrada de la tienda- buenas noches –sale y suspira- (no puedo, como general, debo poder unir a las personas)

La joven princesa aprieta sus ropas y suspira para darse valor e irse hacia su tienda privada, sin darse cuenta de que un pequeño conocido suyo la observa desde el aire.

* * *

**Otashaman: ¡Holaaaaaaaa a todos!, he tenido algo más de un mes sin escribir, he estado tan atareada con la Uni que no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo, además de que me quedo súper largo ¬¬, pero aquí tienen, Uyyyy, como odio a Ryosai, se cree, como decimos en Venezuela, "la ultima pepsicola del desierto", pero admiro mucho a la princesa Hakuei, es tan noble y sincera, bueno, los vere en el próximo cap, Otashaman fuera XD besos**


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Sucesos trágicos**

Hakuei se dirigía a su tienda cuando ve una sombra en el suelo muy extraña y levanta su cabeza para encontrarse con el pequeño Aladdin montado en su turbante

Hakuei: ¡Aladdin!

Aladdin: -sentado con su cara apoyada en su mano derecha y sosteniendo uno de sus pies con la izquierda- Buenas noches Hakuei-san

Hakuei: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Aladdin: Espera un momento –se baja del turbante y se lo acomoda en la cabeza- bien para agradecerte que me salvaras esta mañana, y para hablar un rato contigo si no te molesta –señala unos bancos cercanos

Hakuei: (Ese turbante, ¿será lo que creo que es?) –Sonríe dulcemente- Claro, también quiero hablar contigo Aladdin

Unos minutos después Aladdin terminaba de contarle todas sus aventuras a la princesa

Hakuei: En verdad que has pasado muchas cosas, todo el mundo estaba preocupado por ti incluyéndome, asi que me alegra encontrarte sano y salvo, todos se alegraran cuando lo sepan. Por cierto hace un momento, ¿en verdad es una alfombra mágica?

Aladdin: ¿Mi turbante, es genial, verdad? Si mantengo el poder de mi estomago puede volar aunque No muy rápido

Hakuei: -lo mira fijamente- ¿Es un artefacto de laberinto? –ve que el pequeño pone cara de no entender- es un articulo mágico, el imperio también tiene unos cuantos de ellos, tiene la habilidad de flotar o de realizar las hazañas más increíbles, con poder más allá del conocimiento humano y la única manera de obtenerlos es "volviendo a salvo de un laberinto" –se opone seria- ¿obtuviste ese turbante de uno de ellos, Aladdin?

Aladdin: -con su mejor sonrisa- No, esto es algo que tenía desde que deje "la habitación vacia"

Hakuei: Eso es… ¿un laberinto?

Aladdin: -piensa- Mmm, no lo se

Hakuei: (En verdad que este pequeño es extraordinario, ¿A dónde lo hablan llevado los de esa organización en ese entonces, y además, porque?)

Aladdin: Por cierto, eres increíble Hakuei-san

Hakuei: -saliendo de sus pensamientos- ¿Eh?

Aladdin: Eres la general del ejército, no entiendo para que quieres invadir la aldea, pero si es asi, espero que no lo hagas o la abuela llorara, ella me dijo que puedo ser parte de su familia, es una muy buena persona y la quiero tanto como a Onii-san –pone su cara más tierna- por favor, no les hagas nada

Hakuei: -se pone muy seria y choca su puño derecho en la palma de su mano izquierda- No matare a nadie, absolutamente no, no planeo hacer una guerra para invadirlos, en el mundo hay grandes cambios en el mundo en estos momentos, por todos lados hay peligros y guerra, se necesita de alguien que acabe con todo eso, alguien extraordinario que lleve justicia en su corazón y guie este mundo, ¡a un mundo en el que nadie muera!

Aladdin: -ve como el Rukh blanco rodea a la princesa- (Ya veo)

Hakuei: Por eso necesito que los aldeanos me presten su fuerza, créeme, es solo por eso

Aladdin: -le sonríe- El Rukh a tu alrededor no desprende maldad alguna, ni tampoco confusión, te creo y además lo entiendo –se quita su turbante y se monta en él- ¡le diré a la abuela tus palabras, adiós, seguro nos encontraremos de nuevo! –Se va volando por el cielo nocturno-

Un rato después, el pequeño viajaba hacia la aldea Kouga montado en el hombro de Ugo

Aladdin: La abuela se alegrara con la noticia

Ugo se detiene en la cima de un acantilado

Aladdin: ¿Qué sucede Ugo-kun? –Sigue la dirección en que el Djinn le señala y su cara pone una expresión aterrada- no puede ser

De un carruaje que iba a toda velocidad por la ladera, salía Rukh oscuro

Aladdin: Esto es malo, es Rukh negro –voltea hacia otra dirección- ese carruaje viene de la aldea, ¡vamos Ugo-kun!

El gigante comienza a correr hacia la aldea, donde todos los hombres hacían un gran alboroto

Aladdin: (Espero que no haya pasado nada) –se baja del Djinn que entra en la flauta inmediatamente- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hombre 1: -con voz aterrada- ¡Todas las mujeres de la aldea han desaparecido!

Joven 1: -corriendo a donde esta Dolge- ¡Dolge, Touya tampoco esta!

Aladdin: (Oh no, debieron ser los de ese carruaje)

Hombre 2: ¡Oigan, vengan a ver esto!

Por todo el suelo de la aldea hay huellas que parecían ser de hombres que entraban en las tiendas y salían con otra persona además de huellas de ruedas de un carruaje

Hombre 2: Se las llevaron pero ¿Quién?

Aladdin: Yo –señala hacia la dirección por donde iba el carruaje- acabo de ver un carruaje que se dirigía al campamento militar del Imperio

Abuela: ¿Soldados?

Aladdin: No lo se, solo te puedo decir que de él salia mucho Rukh negro –su cara se pone algo sombria- tengo un mal presentimiento

Hombre 2: Podria ser que, ¿eran cazadores de esclavos?

Aladdin: -con su carita mas inocente- ¿Cazadores de esclavos?

Hombre 1: -cae de rodillas- ¡NOOOO!, ¡Esta pasando de nuevo!, ¡¿cuantas veces tenemos que pasar por lo mismo?!, ¡Esas personas del imperio… se llevan a nuestras familias como si fueran mercancia, y entonces los esclavizan hasta la muerte!

Aladdin solo puede pensar en Morgiana y Goltas como ejemplo de ello

Abuela: -se para derecha mostrando desición- ¡Todos a sus caballos, vayan por las mujeres!

No pasan ni 5 minutos cuando todos los guerreros estan listos para partir

Dolge: -montado en su caballo con su cara mas sombria- Esos despreciables bastardos. Justo esta mañana nos hablaron del sueño de nuestros ancestros, ¡todos esos bastardos del imperio solo nos ven como animales y esclavos!

Abuela: ¡No pueden matar a ningun enemigo, si lo hacen incluso por accidente, ocasionaran que estalle la guerra!

Dolge: -ya montado en su caballo- No se preocupe, no llegaran lejos

Abuela: Eso lo se, porque en esta tierra, ¡Nadie puede escapar de nuestro clan!

Mientras tanto el carruaje iba a toda la velocidad que daban los caballos, dentro se encontraban varios soldados y un comerciante, negociando el precio de las mujeres

Soldado: Señor. Mas le vale pagarnos un buen precio, estas chicas descienden del clan que no puede ser asesinado por un simple cuchillo –acerca su cuchillo a la garganta de una joven de 19 años- ¿quiere comprobarlo?

Capitan: No juegues, las necesitamos para producir "dinero eterno"

Soldado:¿Que quiso decir con "dinero eterno"?

El horrible capitan con la cara llena de cicatrices se rie y sonrie

Capitan: ¡Hacerlas dar a luz incontables veces!, mientras sigamos produciendo esclavos, nosotros podremos ganar "dinero eterno"

Mercader: Pero ¿sabe la general de esto?

Capitan: No, de cualquier manera, la princesa no sabe nada de cómo se pelea una guerra

Se escuchan sonidos de cascos como si se acercara una estampida

Soldado: Eh, ¿capitan?

Capitan: ¿Qué quieres? –ve una linea que viene desde el orizonte- ¿Qué es eso?

Se escucha un grito de guerra y la enorme cantidad de caballos con sus jinetes llegan por todos los costados del carruaje, los soldados tratan de hacer que dejaran de seguirlos pero por mas que les disparan flechas, los jinetes consiguen acercarse al carruaje y Dolge se sube

Capitan: ¿Cómo esa que ninguna flecha dio en el blanco?

Dolge: No subestimes, ¡Al clan Kouga!

Capitan: ¡Noooo, no te me acerques bandido!

Dolge: -levanta su espada- Los bandidos son ustedes, ¿Cómose atreven a secuestrar a nuestras mujeres?

(Abuela: ¡Si matan a los soldados enemigos iniciaran una guerra!)

Capitan: -sonrie al ver que Dolge detiene su estocada- Eso es, tranquilo –agarra a Touya por el cabello y la levanta poniendo le su cuchillo en el cuello- ¡sino no puedo asegurarte el bienestar de esta chiquilla!

Dolge: -se le llenan los ojos de furia al ver la desesperación de la joven refrejada en los ojos- ¡MUERE! –levanta su espada y da una estocada-

Mientras tanto, Aladdin y la Abuela iban montados en Ugo en direccion a donde se dirigia el carruaje

Abuela: -ve al Djinn y luego al niño- Aladdin, ¿quien eres en realidad?

Ugo se detiene en la cima de un acantilado

Aladdin: Pues, no estoy seguro, Onii-san me ha dicho algunas cosas, pero, solo se que él y yo somos especiales

Abuela: Si, tienes un gigante, usas una gema, escasi como, si fueras el "Magi" de la leyenda

Aladdin: Abuela, ¿tu sabes de los "Magi"?

Abuela: Lo se todo de ellos

Aladdin: ¿Y si te dijera que soy un o de ellos, que me dirias?

La abuela solo lo ve pensativa

Aladdin: -con su cara mas seria- Por favor, dime, ¿Qué es un Magi?, asi podre ayudar a Onii-san a escapar de esa organización

Abuela: -sonrie- Bien, te lo dire contandote una historia de mi pueblo. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando en este mundo no existian los paises, las personas sufrian demasiado, debido a los desastres naturales, el hambre y las enfermedades, sin encontrar la manera de hacerles frente, pero entonces un misterioso chico aparecio y con el poder de su cetro hizo desaparecer todo eso, frente a los ojos maravillados de las personas agradecidas declaro. "Humanos, construyan un pais, solos son debiles así que deben unirse para sobrevivir y ayudarse mutuamente, si lo hacen seran bendecidos con paz". Despues de decir estas palabras, movio su cetro y salio una gran torre desde las prfundidades de la tierra, y el chico dijo: "Aquel que desee convertirse en Rey debera entrar en esta torre y superar las pruebas dentro, quien lo logre ganara el poder para serlo". Incontabres personas entraron en la torre sin poder volver, pero finalmente un solo chico volvio trayendo muchos tesoros y un extraño poder, este chico se convirtio en Rey y construyo un pais. Las personas le agradecieron esa paz al joven misterioso, y lo llamaban con cariño. "Magi"

Aladdin: -con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa- Magi

Abuela: Si, ese era un Magi, ese gran pais se convirtio en nuestro querido pais, que llamaron el "Imperio Kouga". Según dice la leyenda, ese joven se fue, pero sus decendientes se asentaron en el este del que llaman actualmente "El Imperio Kou", solo una vez cada cierto tiempo, nacen un maximo de 3 "adorados por el Rukh" que es como se les dice tambien a los Magi –ve al pequeño- ¿Qué tal, te sirve esta historia?

Aladdin: Si, ahora entiendo lo que es un Magi, por eso destruyeron la aldea donde viviamos Onii-san y yo con nuestros padres –esconde su carita en sus rodillas- los extraño mucho

Abuela: -le pone una mano en la cabeza haciendo que el pequeño la vea a los ojos- Ya no estas solo, recuerdalo, ahora eres mi hijo

Aladdin: -sonrie- Si, no te preocupes abuela –se levanta- hace un par de horas, hable con Hakuei-san, una de las princesas del imperio, me prometio que no mataria a nadie, por eso, nunca comenzara una guerra, todo estara bien

Abuela: -lo ve con ojos maravillados- Aladdin, ¿tu, en verdad eres…?

Aladdin: -ve en el orizonte a los caballos de los Kouga- Mira abuela, Dolge-san y los demas ya vuelven

La abuela mira con miedo el aura de los guerreros, pero de repente, todos levantan sus espadas y se observan a las mujeres montadas con ellos

Dolge: -con una enorme sonrisa montando con Touya frente a él en el mismo caballo- ¡Abuela! ¡Todos estamos bien! ¡Las salvamos sin matar a un solo enemigo!

La abuela ve con los ojos llenos de lagrimas lo que hace que Aladdin sonrie con dulzura

Dolge: En el momento que deseaba matar a uno de ellos, recorde tus palabras, ya que si sucede una guerra ya no podriamos seguir viviendo como hasta ahora

Abuela: ¡Asi es Dolge! –le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda- ¡Lo hiciste bien!

Dolge: ¡Eso duele abuela!

Abuela: Pero, nosotros nos uniremos al Imperio

Daolge: -ve a la abuela-¿Eh?, pero

Abuela: Incontables vidas se han perdido en la guerra para defender el orgullo de nuestro clan, las personas mueren en las guerras, sin importar la razon por la que comienzan –ve a los jovenes con la cara seria- ¿Qué es lo que debemos defender, el pais, nuestro orgullo?. ¡NO!, ¡son nuestras vidas!, ¡sin importar lo que suceda, no debemos iniciar una guerra!, ¡solo hay una guerra que deben pelear y la que esta en sus corazones para sobrevivir!

Todos: -con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- ¡SI!

Un par de horas despues, todos se encontraban alrededor de una fogata para pasar la noche antes de ir a la aldea

Aladdin: -estirando los brazos con las manos estendidas hacia el fuego- Ahh,¡ que calido esta!

Touya: -junto a Dolge- Dolge –se recuesta en su hombro haciendo lo sonrojarse como un tomate- gracias por salvarme, estuviste genial

Dolge: -se da cuenta de que la abuela los ve con ojos de gato rizon- ¿Qué?

Abuela: Se un hombre Dolge, ¡Date prisa y dame algunos bisnietos!

Dolge: ¡Tu cara luce muy rara! –trata de golpearla pero la abuela los esquiba sin ningun esfuerzo-

Abuela: Bueno, te dejare en paz por un momento –comienza a caminar alejandose de los demas- (¿Qué es lo que temia?, pelear por la hegemonia de razas, fortalecer el pais, ese era el deber del antiguo emperador) –ve al cielo- (ahora mi unico deber es el mantener a mi familia viva, y ver a los nietos y bisnietos, de mis queridos hijos, tengo que sobrevivir con ellos…)

De repente, algo impacta en la espalda de la abuela, derribandola al suelo que se colorea de rojo lentamente

Aladdin: -viendo la fogata con una sonrisa- Me pregunto, ¿Cuándo volvera la abuela?

* * *

**Otashaman: Konichiwa minna, lamento la tardanza, en la uni estuve super mega full, pero aquí tienen el nuevo cap, el ultimo suceso de este cap no queria escribirlo, pero es un momento muy importante para lo que pasa despues, bueno, pronto nos vemos nuevamente, Otashaman fuera XD besos**


End file.
